Wonder
by puddle-of-lemonade
Summary: The war has ended and Harry wants to love. But what's a boy to do when he likes five different people at the same time? His answer: an orgy! Harry/Hermione/Ron/Neville/Luna/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter – I just play in JKR's sandbox.

**Pairings: **Past HarryGinny, NevLuna, RonHr, Harry/Hermione/Ron/Neville/Luna/Draco – you heard right! A multi!

**Warnings: **Multi-pairings, no smut ( I'm bad at writing them, so fluff :P ), slash, femslash, het

**Part 1**

xXx

'There's this one word, it's called comfort - it's the strangest, most dangerous place I could hide.'

~ Paul Simon by the Russian Futurists

xXx

Harry leant back in the bench he sat on, basking the sunlight with his eyes closed. It was in the middle of autumn and the sun's heat was losing its intensity – so he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Shaking his head slightly, making his long dark hair toss from side to side at the movement, he opened his green eyes to stare across the courtyard. Hogwarts' stone buildings, walls and towers rose up over head from all sides, though the view of it all was blocked partly by the red leaves of the trees that littered the courtyard.

The expanse was populated at places by mingling and lazy students, but only five of them did Harry hone onto with his gaze.

_They are all such beautiful people_, the dark-haired wizard thought to himself wistfully.

In these peaceful moments, Harry found himself more often than not thinking such thoughts about his friends. He blamed it all on the war and the Last Battle that had happened not long ago – where he had nearly died while trying to kill Voldemort, whom he had killed eventually. But he had survived, though barely, with the help of his faithful friends – the old and the very new ones.

With a small smile, Harry let his eyes fall on Ron and the one and only Draco Malfoy _playing_ _chess_ on the grass under a tree. During the war and as he and Harry had become friends of sorts, Draco had revealed that he had changed sides before Dumbledore died in Sixth Year – acting as a spy and helping Snape gather information for the Order of the Phoenix. Though, Draco's cover had been blown when he had saved Ginny from torture and certain death in the hands of Death Eaters. After that, Ron had slowly gained a reluctant respect for the blond Slytherin – though it did help that his sister fell in love with Draco's best friend Blaise and married him just before the Last Battle. Ginny threatened and promised to give Ron a painful retribution if he didn't at least _attempt_ to befriend her child's godfather.

Yes, that's right – Ginny had a baby. And it was Blaise's.

Harry let his mind wonder as to how his ex-girlfriend's life was at that moment – how she must feel not to be going back to Hogwarts and not finishing school because she was a _mother._ That thought always gave Harry a melancholic sadness. They were all growing up and the end of their Seventh Year was fast approaching. What was he supposed to do after school - after Hogwarts? The castle was his only home.

Harry shook his head again to clear his thoughts. He couldn't count how many times his mind had been going on that similar train of thought in the past months. No, he had to enjoy his time at Hogwarts while it lasted.

Looking back at his best friend, Harry saw the red-head's face was scrunched up in concentration as he deliberated his next move. Draco, they had all found out very quickly, was the only match in chess to Ron – much to all of their surprise. It really was a stroke of luck that it was so, as Draco and Ron had become friends through chess. They still hated one another, but it was tinged with an affection that had never been there before. The venom in their insults had disappeared and was replaced with playfulness.

Swinging his gaze to the curly-haired witch at Ron's side, he found that she had her nose in a book and sat leaning against the trunk of the tree. Harry snorted at how familiar the sight was – Hermione completely and utterly immersed in a book of some kind. But what was different, was how close she and Ron sat – their legs touching and hands entwined. To many peoples' surprise and Harry's eternal bafflement, the two weren't going out, nor had even _kissed_. They were even oblivious to Harry and Draco's nudging.

Lying on the fallen leaves and grass not far away, Luna and Neville cuddled up to one another – pointing out now and then to things around them and the clouds in the sky. The two had fallen in love during the war and had started dating soon after coming back to school. No-one had ever thought that Luna Lovegood would bring clumsy and shy Neville out of his shell and to love him as much as she did. They were good to one another, and with a smile Harry had concluded this after talking to each of them one day. They had a gentle kind of love.

_They truly are beautiful_. . .

Harry sighed and stared at his five best friends. They had all grown into strong and beautiful people – rising up above the horrors of the Second War. Harry felt a humbling gratitude when he was in these moments when he realised the full extent of what they had given up to be at his side.

Watching as Luna and Neville kissed softly in each other's arms, Harry felt his chest fill up with longing. The last person he had been in a relationship with had been Ginny, two years ago in Sixth Year. He hadn't kissed anyone since he had been sixteen. Sure, he had had many others things to worry about in the war, but he still missed that closeness with another person. But the Boy-Who-Lived was certain of why he hadn't asked another person out yet.

He liked six people.

All at the same time.

It was not that he couldn't chose – it was just the emotional connections they had. Plus, three of them were guys for Merlin's sake! One of them, Ginny, was out of the question as Blaise was understandably possessive of the red-head because she was his wife. But a lingering love and affection they had had together still was there – they would never be truly and completely _just_ friends. But Harry understood that Ginny's love for him would never be as strong as her one for her husband and he accepted that. It just felt right to him for some reason, even as he had felt a crippling sadness the moment he found out that he could never have Ginny in that way again.

Another problem was that two of them were already in a relationship – so they were in a no-go territory. Even as well as he knew them, Harry had no idea of how Luna and Neville would react if he told them he liked them as more than friends.

Hermione and Ron – need he say more? They were his best friends from the very beginning and he felt that they _should_ feel like siblings to him – but they certainly didn't. He couldn't stop thinking of how disarmingly charming Ron's silly smile was, or how cute Hermione looked when a few rogue curls escaped her hair-band and framed her face. He couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to kiss them – to show his love for them in that way. How could he say anything of his present thoughts to them when he could lose the friendship they had?

Harry didn't even want to start with Draco Malfoy. In the war, he noticed how attracted he was to the blond and was thrown in a slight despair when he started questioning his sexuality. But then he realised that to him, gender did not matter – it was the person that he was attracted to. True, he had other things on his mind during the fighting – such as the fact that he may not survive the day for example – but this realisation made him feel freer than he had felt in a long time. He had had found out a part of himself he had never known – and it had been invigorating.

He had no idea why he liked Draco Malfoy – maybe it was how sexy he looked when had an arrogant smirk on his face, or how tantalising his touch was. Harry wondered for a long time whether what he felt for the blond was pure lust, but then he realised that if Draco didn't have his witty humour and harsh tongue he wouldn't be . . . _Draco_. Harry didn't know how else to explain it, nor did he try to.

He just liked all do them, for different reasons.

At this point, a sudden frustrated indignation rose up within Harry. For the past months, one unfair thought had been running rampant in his mind: he was eighteen and he was still a virgin! In both senses. He tried to reason out that he had been avoiding death for most of his life – but that thought kept on niggling its way back into his foremost thoughts. And to make things worse, his hormones hadn't been helping.

Harry had been fighting with his feelings for a long time, and as he sat on that bench in the courtyard across from the people he wanted to love – he seriously began to contemplate between the prospects of continuing to do so or to finally give up. Should he waste his energy fighting what he wanted? But then, he realised that he was tired and alone – so he reached for the latter. If his mind and body wanted something –so be it. His morals would have to take a hike. He'd take all the consequences, because at least he _knew_ that he had tried.

That was when one Harry Potter came to the conclusion that if he wasn't going to lose his virginity to Ginny – then he was going to lose it in the next best thing: an orgy.

He just had to seduce them all.

And, as he grinned, he decided that he couldn't wait.

xXx

Harry stared down the length of the Gryffindor Table, at the plates and bowls of breakfast foodstuffs. Sizzling bacon, fried eggs and cereals all lined up next to one another and countless other tasty meals. The Hogwarts house elves really out did themselves in the morning, for a reason that they never let on. Harry still went down to the kitchens, but not as often as before, as it wasn't the same as it had been when Dobby had been alive.

'Good morning, Harry,' an airy voice said from the opposite side of the table. Harry sat down and looked up at Luna Lovegood – his eyes involuntarily roving the length of her body that was visible. Long, silky-looking blonde hair fell over one of her small shoulders and hung over the rise of her breast. Harry couldn't help but notice she had a nice pair of breasts – not too big, nor too small, just lovely.

Shooting his gaze up to her eyes again, he nearly blushed at the thin eyebrow that was raised. Luna gave him a small smile, while her grey eyes were annoyingly unreadable.

'Morning, Lu,' Harry said, forcing his nerves to calm down. He had been so worried before that they would notice his interest that he never let himself have even the single pleasure of admiring each of their attributes. But it was time to change, though he had to have _some_ patience.

'Hey, Harry, how are you?' said a cheery voice that Harry would recognise anywhere – _Neville_. Harry smiled, for once letting himself feel the bubbling inside his stomach when they were near. He liked and hated the feeling at the same time.

'I'm good, and you?'

'Better now that Luna's here,' Neville replied brightly, scooping down to kiss his girlfriend. Luna smiled up at him when they drew back and guided him down into the seat next to her. As Harry watched the two talk and look at one another with loving, amused expressions, he decided that he didn't feel jealous - just a strange admiration.

Grabbing some cereal, Harry tried to watch them unnoticed, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded and frankly, he didn't care anymore. Neville was chatting animatedly about some plant he was researching while Luna was nodding now and then with practiced, patient ease, with just the right amount of interest. Harry hid a grin when the brown-haired wizard started using his hands to emphasise his point and Luna absently took them in her grasp – to avoid injuring some unsuspecting passerby in his enthusiasm. Neville didn't notice and carried on talking. Harry found he liked Neville's voice – it was soft and soothing in a way.

Ever since Luna and Neville had started dating – the blonde witch began to sit at the Gryffindor Table even though she was in Ravenclaw. Some of her classmates and teachers had complained, but after Harry had intervened and stated that there were no rules against such seating – they had left Luna in peace. Harry didn't like using his influence as the Boy-Who-Lived, but if he could make his friend happy then he would do anything. When Draco started sitting next to him at the Table, there were no complaints, as Slytherin did not want a 'traitor' in their midst - even after the war.

Harry shook his head and came out of his musing when he saw Neville rise up and out of seat. Neville kissed Luna and murmured a goodbye to her, then walked down the aisle that led to the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry's eyes made a foray down the man's body, pleased that Neville had chosen to go without a robe and that he had a nice view of his arse. Harry took a few moments of admiring to come up with the best word to describe it: cute.

When Neville disappeared out of sight, Harry turned his head and swung his gaze back to his bowl. He looked up suddenly, when he felt someone watching him. Luna had her elbow resting on the surface of the table and her chin lay in her up-turned palm. Her one eyebrow was raised again and the corner of her mouth was curled upwards. Her eyes were locked onto Harry's – still indecipherable and filled with an emotion he couldn't recognise.

'Where did he go?' Harry heard himself ask, 'The greenhouse again?'

Luna's gaze flickered back to path Neville had walked along and she nodded. She was fingering the arm of her spoon in her hand with her usual slightly bored and absent way.

'I'll see you guys later, okay, Lu?' Harry said, pulling himself up out of his seat. The blond woman nodded again, still staring at him unfalteringly. Harry stared back for a moment, before following Neville's footsteps. Luna had evidently seen him staring, but for some reason, her reaction did not stress him in the least. Luna was a strange person, but he knew her well enough to know if she was uncomfortable with something.

She was probably curious, if nothing else.

And that was what he needed.

xXx

Harry found Neville in Greenhouse Three; he was tending to a few plants and had a watering can at his feet. Neville's wand was tucked behind one ear, a habit he had gained from Luna, and was humming softly as he worked. Many a time, Harry wandered into the greenhouses to spend time with Neville, and sometimes Luna when she was there, and to just chat. With the sun falling through the glass and the scattered green light – the space was calming to Harry. The air felt cleaner and fresher inside.

'Hey, Nev,' Harry called out as he closed the door behind him. It creaked and clicked closed, welcoming Harry to the thick, almost organic warmth of the greenhouse.

Neville stopped his humming and looked up, before smiling and saying hello. His hands and lower arms were covered in thick dragonhide gloves and bits of fertiliser.

'What you doing today?' Harry asked, settling down on the grass near his friend with his robes flared out beneath him.

'Nothing exciting, just checking on the plants conditions and watering them,' Neville replied, rubbing his nose with the back of his gloves. A little bit of dirt smudged onto the skin.

Smiling, Harry reached out and brushed the dirt away from the other's nose with a gentle hand. When Neville's nose was free of mess, Harry prolonged the moment before he was supposed to move back and trailed the man's cheek and jaw tenderly with a fingertip. When Harry drew back and brought his gaze up to Neville's face – he was met with a slight confusion and a strange expression.

Harry stretched out his legs and said, 'So did you hear that Ron and Draco were tied in the latest match?' He had to act as if it hadn't happened, to make the moment stick in the other's mind – to make him think.

Neville frowned, but replied, 'Frankly, I don't follow their tally anymore – they are too closely matched.'

Harry grinned, 'Yeah, I get bored now. Though, I swear that Ron's going to get wrinkles on his forehead prematurely if he continues to scrunch up his face like he does.'

Neville laughed merrily, his confusion forgotten in the moment. 'I know! I have to stop myself from sniggering at his expression. Merlin, how does Draco keep a straight face throughout the entirety of them?'

'Well, Draco has a pretty funny look on his face too most of the time. God, that 'I've-got-a-carrot-up-my-arse' look he has . . . do you see now why I keep on poking him? It's either that or rolling on the floor laughing.'

Neville fell out of his crouch and sat down on the grass with a grin. 'Ahhh, now I see. Clever, Harry, very clever.'

'I'm being a good friend, right? That way he can retain _some_ measure of dignity.'

'Mmm, I don' think Draco sees it _quite_ that way.'

Harry remembered the day that Neville and Draco had agreed to become friends – they had had a huge fist-fight after insulting each others' mothers and masculinity, among many other things. Then suddenly, after they had used up all their anger and energy, they shook hands. The very next day, they were sitting next to one another at the table and talking like old friends, though heavily bruised and battered old friends. It was like they had to let go of all the hate they had within themselves and that was the only way to get past it all to start anew. Even as a guy, Harry barely understood it. Poor Luna didn't even attempt to.

Through dark-strands, Harry watched as Neville peeled off his gloves and slipped his wand off his ear. Swiftly, the brown-haired wizard cast a _tempus_ spell to find out the time.

Neville made an apologetic face, 'I have to go to Herbology soon.'

'It's okay, Nev,' Harry brushed his dark hair back with a hand and smiled at his friend.

After they had helped each other up to their feet, Harry used the arm that he still had a grip on to pull Neville to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Neville's waist, his fingers clutching onto any fabric in reach. Harry was momentarily consumed by the sudden smell of other man and had to stop himself from losing his control.

'I want you,' Harry whispered breathily close to Neville's ear, before running his tongue down the shape of it. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and felt Neville's fingers dig into his back. Harry went lower and trailed his tongue down the man's neck, liking how Neville gave out a half-groan. At the curve of the neck, Harry sucked on the skin then bit down hard. The fingers dug harder into his back and a loud moan entered his ears.

Without warning, Neville pulled Harry up by his tie to bring him into a heated kiss. There was no gentleness in the kiss, just tongues and demanding sensations. Harry felt Neville's hand cup his head and pull him into a deeper kiss. Harry forgot where he was and the time, but those things _didn't_ matter – just the kiss and how close the other man's body was to his.

The need for air wrenched them apart and with it Neville's senses came back to him. The brown-haired man stared at Harry aghast with a hand over his mouth. Harry stared back with a half-frown, half-smile. He wanted those lips back – Harry had forgotten how much he had liked kissing.

'I . . . I-I'm -' words failed Neville and the man fled the room.

Harry sighed as the door slammed closed – he had been expecting that. Looking around himself, Harry smiled amusedly when he realised that he didn't even notice that they had fallen onto the grass again. He lay down on his back, with his face turned to heavens and grinned widely.

_So with guys – the best is physical seduction_. _Hmmm . . . I _can _work with that._

xXx

The first lesson Harry had after breakfast was Potions in the dungeons. Professor Slughorn was still the teacher, as Snape was the only person qualified to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and was the only one willing to. It seemed that the curse on the teaching post had been lifted by the ex-spy.

The Potions classroom was furnished and decorated the same as it had been in Sixth Year – which gave Harry an odd sense of normalcy, like the war had not happened. It unsettled Harry most times, but others he ignored it. He had to, because he could not let himself fall into dangerous comfort of thinking the war was just a nightmare that he could forget. He couldn't fall into that trap.

'Hey, Dray,' Harry said to the seated blond as he slung his bag to the floor next to his table. He waved to Hermione and a few other people before sitting down next to his Slytherin friend. Draco lifted a hand in greeting and sunk back into his arms, slouching and resting his chin on his limbs. Harry noted his pose, knowing that the blond only was like that if was still half-asleep.

Harry reached out and used a finger to poke the side of Draco's head, 'Wake up, sleepy-head.'

Draco merely turned his head slightly and glared in reply.

Leaning back and resting his elbows on the back of his chair, Harry grinned toothily. Draco gave him a suspicious look, and then as his grey eyes fell to the dark-haired man's lips - he frowned.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, 'What? Do I have something on my face?'

'Did you eat beetroot or something this morning?' the blond asked, finally sitting up properly.

Harry gave him a baffled expression and shook his head, 'No, I didn't.'

'Then why are your lips all red and . . . bruised-looking?'

Harry raised a hand and touched his lips with a few fingers – then a wicked grin came crept onto his face. 'New lipstick of course, _darling_.'

Draco scowled at his friend momentarily but couldn't help but chuckle and play along, 'So _sorry_ for not noticing, _dear_.'

'Good, or I would've _had_ to kick you out of bed again, lovely. It would've been so _cold_ without you!'

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. Harry liked it when Draco let himself laugh, though it was rare when he did so – but that didn't stop Harry cherishing those moments.

The dark-haired man was slightly thankful that Draco didn't pursue his question after that and suppressed a sigh of relief. Professor Slughorn walked in and set them onto a task, in which they had to work in pairs. Harry naturally picked Draco, as he had done all year, because all the other students were either Slytherin, or were people Draco hated. Hermione was an exception, but they argued over everything when it came to their studies and their work was either not done, or nuclear by the end of their bitch-fights.

So thus, Harry had to offer himself, for everyone's safety. Ever the hero, Draco had remarked dryly.

As the two men set to work, Harry let his mind wander as to how to seduce his blond friend. After being a rival of Draco's for many years, Harry knew the blond's reactions well. Draco responded in violence when someone breached his personal space, so physical attempts would not work well – even if it _would_ be slightly kinky. Harry knew that being direct and blunt with the Malfoy heir was the best possible route.

Harry watched as Draco stirred the potion six times and as he took the ladle out, then quietly so as not to be heard, he said, 'Are you gay?'

Draco froze for a long moment, then set the ladle back onto the table and turned to Harry. 'What?' the blond said with a very forced calm. 'I don't see how this topic of discussion is connected to potions at _all_.'

'Yeah, I know – but are you? I think I am, well, half, I guess.'

'Half?' Draco asked, and then looked annoyed that the words had left his mouth without his consent and deliberation.

'You know, bisexual and stuff,' Harry shrugged as he chopped up his ingredient.

Draco was quiet for a moment before returning to the potion. Harry peered at him out of the corner of his eye curiously. In the past, they had had similar discussions and there was an unspoken agreement to be completely honest in them. They both knew the feeling and sense of those discussions – there was no mistaking them. Harry felt a sliver of dread in his gut at the thought of Draco not applying to this strange rule between them – he had never told any of his friends that he was bisexual and now he felt vulnerable with his secret out in the open.

'Well, I can't deny looking at a few guys,' Draco said softly, glancing over his shoulder to check if they had been heard. 'I mean, looking at them like I look at girls.'

'Mmm, thought-so.'

Draco drew back in surprise, 'Really?'

Harry gave him a cheeky grin, 'I caught you checking a few people out.'

Draco coloured slightly and concentrated stubbornly on the potion again. Harry gave him some chopped up ingredients in an amused silence. They completed their potion within the time limit - Slughorn tested their work and deemed it satisfactory, then set them cleaning their mess.

Harry walked up to the ingredient cupboard where Draco stood replacing a few bottles. Harry stood for moment before lifting the bottle in his hand and asked with as much innocence he could muster, 'So, top or bottom?'

Harry nearly laughed when Draco spluttered and nearly dropped a container.

The blond spun round sharply and hissed, 'Of all the indecent-'

'Oh?' Harry cut him off with a raised eyebrow, 'You don't want me to put this away then?' He wagged the bottle in his hand in front of Draco's face and smirked.

'You . . . you _bastard_.'

Harry tilted his head to the side and said, '_Come _again?'

Draco's blush deepened and spread across his cheeks. 'What the hell has gotten into you, Potter?'

Harry stroked his jaw with his thumb and index finger and looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Ah, but the real question is what _hasn't_.'

A stunned silence commenced and Harry's smirk came back in full-force. Who would've thought that _Draco Malfoy_ was so innocent? Was he really a . . .?

Footsteps sounded and both men looked round to see that their class and professor had left the room. When he looked back, Draco was staring at him again with a shocked expression. Harry took the three steps between them swiftly and stood close to the blond.

'You have no idea of how much I _fantasise _of being filled,' Harry whispered, trailing a finger up Draco's thigh to the man's crotch. Unconsciously, Draco moved closer to the hand and his struggling breaths were deep and uneven. Harry leaned in and their lips were a breath away.

'Don't you?' Harry whispered in question, his mouth curling upwards at the corners. Draco's gaze was locked onto Harry's lips and he seemed unable to reply.

'I take that as a yes then,' the dark-haired man murmured before he strode out of the room, leaving a very bewildered and frustrated Draco Malfoy behind.

xXx

After a very amusing afternoon of a frantic Neville all but running out of any of the rooms he came into and of a blushing Draco sending death glares at him, Harry sauntered into the Gryffindor Common Room that evening with a small, smug smile. It was late, as he had to go to the Library for research, and the Room was nearly empty, except for Ron and Hermione sitting in the couch before the fireplace.

'Hey, guys,' Harry said, plonking himself down next to his best friends. They looked up and chorused together their greetings. Ron had his head in Hermione's lap and was dozing happily. Hermione let her dark brown eyes return to flames, absently playing with Ron's red hair while she ran her fingers through it. Harry really wondered sometimes how, just _how_ they did not notice how intimate they were together . . .

'Did you finish the essay all right?' Hermione queried, the orange of the fire dancing in her eyes. In these moments, Harry had always found it hard not to tell her how beautiful she was. It was lingering on the tip of his tongue.

'It was okay, though it took me a while to crack the seventh section,' Harry said with a tired sigh. He rubbed his eyes and arms to bring back some life into them.

'Don't worry, I found that part hard too, Harry,' Hermione said reassuringly. Harry smiled back at her in thanks.

Ron blearily looked up at his best mate and yawned. 'I think I'm gonna go to bed. Too tired. Sleepy.'

Hermione chuckled and shooed the red-headed man off her lap and up the stairs to the dormitories with a dismissive hand. Ron yawned again as he waved goodnight, before he disappeared behind the door. Harry slid across the couch, took his best friend's former place and wrapped his arms around her waist and hips. He snuggled his face into her belly and gave out a happy sigh. The curly-haired woman just chuckled and ran her fingers through the dark hair before her.

During the war, whenever they had the chance to see one another – Ron, Harry and Hermione had started touching one another, though not in the sexual sense. It became a normal thing to hold each other in the night as they slept. By touching, by feeling the physical warmth – they knew that each of them were safe, even for that small moment, and were _real_. Plus, the affection brought a comfort that was almost non-existent in the bloodiness of war.

But most of all, it made Harry remember the goodness still in humanity and that strengthened his resolve to fight for that goodness. It made him remember why he had killed for it.

Though, after returning to school – the affection between them stopped for the most part. Male friends just don't cling to one another, nor did one do the same with one's best friend's love interest.

'How have you been?' Hermione asked softly.

Harry looked up at her, with only his one eye visible through his dark, unruly hair and mumbled, '_Amazing_.'

Hermione chuckled warmly again and stilled her hand, to let it rest at the base of his neck. Harry could hear the amusement in her voice as she said, 'Well, that's good.'

They sat in silence, with the only their breath and the crackling of the fire to be heard. As Harry took in Hermione's comforting scent and the vestiges of Ron's, he couldn't help but sigh again. Sometimes, Harry missed how their smell had mixed into one as it had in the war. It had been _theirs_ and no-one else's.

Harry twisted his body till he was on his back and he looked upwards - the back of his head and neck lay on Hermione's thighs. Hermione stared down at him and tilted her head to the side, 'Why the frown?'

'I was wondering how to say that you are beautiful,' Harry whispered, his green eyes wide and shining with an emotion that Hermione had only seen a few times before, but did not understand. 'But even that word is not enough.'

Hermione's slight, confused frown melted into a smile, 'You're such a gentleman.'

'It's true though,' Harry murmured, reaching up to finger a brown curl. 'So very true . . .' His hand found her cheek and he brushed his thumb along the skin with the utmost of gentleness.

Hermione gave him a strange smile, 'Thank you.'

Harry looked up at her, as if trying to gauge something from her expression, and then ran a fingertip over her lower lip. The softness of it made him smile. 'I should be the one thanking you. For everything, for you being you and for letting me be me.'

Hermione moved her mouth away from his touch gently and without haste. 'You're a strange one, Harry.'

'I know,' Harry grinned up at her and let his arm fall to his chest. 'But you wouldn't have it any other way, right?'

'Of course,' she chuckled, 'Life would be boring otherwise.'

They stared at the fire, and Harry entwined his fingers with hers. Hermione blinked in surprise, but held onto his hand. Harry rarely held hands, as he said it felt too intimate for him, and preferred hugs. But the moment felt intimate to Hermione and she complied – because if anything else, the only thing she could offer was comfort.

They fell asleep like that.

xXx

**Author's Note:**__ This is part one of three – a piece of a one-shot I have been working on for a few months now . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

xXx

'Try a little luck  
With a sunny smile and a witty eye  
And you may find a smiling guy  
And a little air between your lips and mine.'

~ Blood and Peanut Butter by BC Camplight

xXx

Harry woke up the next morning on the couch, with Hermione's robe tucked under his head as a pillow. He looked around blearily and noticed Dean and Seamus conversing quietly in the corner of the Common Room.

'I dunno what it is about her . . .' the voice of Dean Thomas whispered excitedly, 'I just have to give her one look and she knows what I'm thinking. It's amazing! _She's_ amazing!'

Harry sleepily assumed that Dean was talking about Parvati Patil, the female Gryffindor that he had been going out with for two months.

'Mate, out of all the three hundred or something expressions you have,' Seamus said seriously, '- two hundred and ninety five of them are-' Harry peered over the back of the couch and saw Seamus tilt his head back and say with an exaggerated fascinated and loving voice, '- _porn_.'

Dean gave a chuckle, 'All right, too true.'

'Trust me, mate, it's not hard to decipher what's going on in that head of yours.'

'Okay, okay . . . but it's still cool all the same!'

Harry rolled back onto the couch and sighed. He tiredly ran through his plan for the day and what lessons he had. Going to bed late always kicked him in the arse some way or another. But then he realised that if Dean and Seamus were awake, then the time was way before breakfast. Suddenly, an evil grin flittered onto his face and he sat up.

It was only then did he see the sign with Hermione's elegant scrawl on it: '_Wake him up and enjoy the wrath of the Head Girl._'

Harry's grin widened before he burst out into laughter. Short, succinct and to the point – god, how he loved Hermione sometimes . . .

xXx

Harry strode into Draco's private quarters with an air of fresh confidence and a wicked smile. His black hair was rumpled and slept-in and a few strands hung free from his ears. As he turned into the bedroom part of the quarters, he was greeted by the sight of a half-naked Draco Malfoy – a white shirt lay in the blond's hands and his unbuttoned pants struggled to stay on his slim hips.

Harry suppressed a chuckle when Draco almost squeaked in surprise and tried to cover himself as best he could.

'What are you doing here?!' Draco nearly yelped, turning around. Harry didn't mind, as he found that the blond did have a _very_ attractive back.

'Being a pervert,' Harry answered promptly, settling himself in the armchair near the wall and wardrobe.

Draco gave him a very familiar stunned, uncomprehending look over his shoulder.

'Well, I could stare at you for hours, but the eggs and bacon in the Hall would get cold and perhaps we could miss our first lesson,' Harry carried on, letting his eyes rove the blond's body in an obvious way. 'But I don't mind – I have an enthralling view from right _here._'

Draco reddened and he turned away, quickly pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up.

'I'm _so _going to get a new portrait,' Harry heard the Slytherin grumbled under his breath.

When the school year had started, Draco had been given a separate and private room away from the Slytherin dungeons – for his safety. The blond had staunchly refused to give Harry the password, so, on one of the Hogsmeade trips, he got Draco drunk and from then on it had been easy. Though, to Draco's eternal frustration, even after he had changed the password to his quarters – Harry had charmed the female inhabitant of the painting to such an extent that she let him in regardless.

Harry watched as his blond friend pulled on his shoes and started packing his bag. Draco's hair fell free across his face, as Harry had won a bet and made the other man throw away all his gel. It was nice to see the pale strands move unhindered, plus Draco had very soft hair that was nice to touch and ruffle up.

'Why are you here?' Draco asked with a sudden seriousness.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, 'Gotta abuse my power some time, right?'

Draco's blush appeared again and he went silent.

'Well,' Harry said, getting up from the armchair, 'I'm going to use your bathroom. All the Gryffindor showers were in use last I checked.'

Draco looked up at him sharply, although his blush deepened and spread when he saw what was before him. Harry was slowly unbuttoning his shirt with a smirk and his eyes locked onto Draco's. The dark-haired man slipped off his shirt after what seemed like an age and hooked his thumbs on his belt.

'Like what you see?' he asked before unclipping his belt with an almost painful slowness.

The blond gulped and took in a deep, shaky breath. His grey eyes couldn't move away from the hand that unzipped those pants.

Harry smirked, 'Want to join me?'

Draco opened his mouth and closed it, then turned around and fled the room.

xXx

There was no Potions lesson that day, so Harry decided to go to the Library after Lunch to find something to read. After being around Hermione as long as he had, he had picked up the habit – though mild – of resorting to books when he was bored. That is, when there was no Quidditch practice.

As he wandered the rows of books and thought about what kind of book he was in the mood for – he saw Luna sitting by a desk in a secluded corner. With a suddenly determined expression he swung into the direction of the blonde witch and took the seat across from her. Luna looked up from her thick book as Harry said:

'We need to talk.'

She gave him a dreamy half-smile, 'Neville has been complaining about how weird you are around him and how you're trying to seduce him.'

'Really?' Harry leaned in closer, 'He really said I was trying to _seduce_ him?'

'Mmm, not that part –' She brushed her hair behind her ear to reveal a strawberry earring, '- but I have been watching you, Harry.'

'Then you know of what I want.'

Her smile broadened, 'Yes, I believe I do. And I agree.'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he said, 'That quickly? What about Neville?'

'This will be good for him.' She shrugged a shoulder. 'He needs to realise that he appreciates men as well as women.'

The dark-haired man lifted an eyebrow, 'I sense an ulterior motive here . . .'

Luna chuckled lightly, 'Well, it'll make co-ordinating future threesomes a lot easier.'

'You sly minx,' Harry laughed heartily and grinned, 'So I assume you'll help in convincing Neville then?'

'Of course. Personally, I can't wait,' she answered with a wink.

Harry chuckled as he got up and out of his chair, but before he turned to go, he said, 'Oh yeah, can I kiss you? Draco will complain if I don't 'test the goods', as he would put it. A grope, maybe a fondle or two, perhaps?' He gave her an eager look.

The Ravenclaw sniggered, 'A kiss at first, Mr Potter.'

He cut around the table and leaned down, cupping her face with both hands. He kissed her gently, as they explored one another's mouths. She drew back after a few minutes and bit her lower lip. She looked a little dazed and her eyes had darkened slightly.

'That's just a taste for now,' she murmured with a secretive smile.

Harry pouted, 'More like a teaser.'

She laughed, 'Off you go,' she waved her hand dismissively and said, 'Go and seduce the others quickly now, or I'll attack you in the corridors when you least expect it.'

Harry grinned, 'Not that I would mind, but . . .' He raised his hand into a salute, 'Yes, ma'm!'

'Oh, yeah – the hickey you gave Neville is quite impressive, I must say.'

'You saw that?'

'How can I not? Neville's so sensitive in that spot. I _always_ target that point.'

'The poor boy . . .'

Luna's airy laughter echoed softly as the two bantered, and because of this, they did not notice a pair of dark brown eyes watching them.

xXx

After lunch that day – Harry established that Luna Lovegood was a master at undetectable footsie under tables. She had a tiny smirk on her face for the entire break, as she slid her foot along Harry's thighs and higher. The green-eyed wizard found it hard not to laugh and had to fight the blush that threatened to rise up many times.

Neville and Draco opted to have lunch in the greenhouses, for a reason that only Luna and Harry knew. The fact the two men were avoiding Harry amused him to no end, though it puzzled Hermione and Ron to a large degree. Luna came to Harry's rescue, stating that the two had work to finish for Transfiguration and Draco had offered to help Neville.

When they all had finished their meal, Ron had to go back to Gryffindor Tower to pick up an essay he had forgotten and Harry followed Hermione to the Library, because he was bored and Luna had a lesson. The two best friends parted ways at the entrance of the Library and wandered off to find information and amusement respectively.

Harry found what he had been looking for in the Restricted Section and slipped the books into his robe's outer pocket, before setting off to find Hermione. He found her standing almost solemnly over a book by a shelf, with her other hand raised at eye-level – poised to reach for a book, but the action seemed forgotten in her absorption of the book in the other.

Harry smiled affectionately at the sight, and leant against the bookshelf for a moment to just treasure it. A lingering sadness crept up on him, reminding him that it wouldn't be long before such a scene would disappear from his memory and from the reality of their lives. Harry was gripped by a sudden urge to hold the woman before him.

So he did.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and neck. She smelled like a newly-printed book, a piece of fresh parchment and ink, which made Harry smile almost giddily. The bubbling feeling rose within in and he felt like he would burst.

'Harry,' he heard her murmur a little worriedly, 'Are you all right?' Her free hand fell from the bookshelf to rest upon his right hand.

'I'm fine, 'Mione,' he replied softly, holding her tight, 'I'm really fine.'

He wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

They stood like that for a long time, with Hermione calmly turning the pages of her book and Harry soaking up her presence, her warmth and just feeling all the emotions pent up inside. Finally, he placed a kiss of her pale neck and drew back.

'I'm going to Quidditch practice – so I'll see you later at dinner, okay?' he said with a slightly sad smile. Hermione nodded once, as she closed her book. A small frown played on her features, but she said nothing.

Harry walked down the aisle and as he went down the corner, he had the strange urge to cry.

xXx

Ronald Weasley stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room that evening to find it empty except for Hermione studying by the hearth. A look of relief flashed onto his face and he slumped into the couch his friend sat on. Hermione's gaze rose to see that Ron was wide-eyed, confused and slightly pale - even under the orange glow of the fire.

'Are you all right, Ron?' she asked with a concerned frown, putting her books to the side, closed and book-marked.

'I dunno . . .'

'What happened?' She placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. She didn't find one, which made her worry increase.

'He . . . Harry . . . H-Harry kissed me.'

The curly-haired witch stilled and brought her hands to her lap. A flash of Harry's expressive green eyes as he ran a finger over her lip ran through her mind. She gazed into the fire thoughtfully – what was Harry doing?

'It was after practice,' the red-head continued, mostly unaware of his surroundings in his shock, 'And I had just closed my locker when he walked up to me with . . . with these eyes that froze me on the spot. Then he pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me. French-kissed me! With _tongue_! Then he left without a word! And smirking, goddamn _smirking_!' Ron's hands had clenched in fists, 'What in Merlin's name is happening?!'

'Harry's been acting strange lately, Ron . . .' she said evenly, though her skin tingled at the memory of Harry's soft lips on her neck and hid a pleasant shiver that went down her spine.

'I know . . . Neville's been skittering around him – even Draco has been wary.'

'I saw Harry make Draco blush and run-away in the corridors earlier.'

'See! Everything has been weird! Do you think Harry's trying to make us ask him whether he's gay or not? So he doesn't have to bring it up?' Ron whispered with a small amount of urgency, the dim light of understanding dawning in his eyes.

'No, I don't think so.'

Ron gave her a funny look, 'Why not?'

Hermione sighed, feeling suddenly tired, 'Because he kissed Luna.'

'_WhatI?!_'

'I saw them in the Library.'

'How _could_ he . . . What about Neville?' the red-head's tone was tinged with denial and the start of outrage.

'I heard Luna congratulate Harry on giving Neville a hickey.'

Ron's blue eyes widened and he took in a decidedly shaky breath.

'Has someone cursed Harry?' he asked quietly after a long moment.

The curly-haired woman shook her head, 'No, I checked for that. He's doing all this of his own free will.'

Ron abruptly frowned, 'Has . . . has he done anything . . . to you, 'Mione?'

A pink tinge came onto her cheeks. 'Um, a little, I guess. More like he's flirting.' Hermione felt suddenly horrible about saying the truth when she saw Ron's downcast expression. She knew that he liked her, but she was scared that if they got together then Harry would drift away from them.

'What is he thinking – by playing with all of us?' Ron said angrily, glaring at the dancing flames in the fireplace.

Hermione stared at her best friend, at the man she loved and said, 'I don't know, Ron, I don't know.'

xXx

Harry slipped through the archway, glancing back at the door as it swung closed behind him and as the outside world was hidden. The candles and lights were doused – the only light shining in was from the slit window and the moon. Harry stood still for a moment, with his eyes closed to get used to the darkness and heard running water. With a practiced ease, he threaded his way past the furniture and many piles of books that littered the room. After Hermione had been elected Head Girl, she had been given private quarters that were very similar to Draco's. The three of them – Harry, Ron and Hermione – hung around in her rooms when the Common Room was crowded in the early evenings, so the dark-haired man was used to navigating his way around.

The click-clack of his shoes was muffled by the rugs Hermione had spread across the floors, to conserve warmth, and he silently walked through the open door to his best friend's bedroom. In the silvery light that stretched along the stone floor and wall – he saw Hermione pull off her shirt and throw it to the pile of clothes on the ground. She stood with her back to him, with only her underwear and skirt on.

Harry's gaze followed the curls that cascaded down in-between her shoulder blades and down her pale back. In front of her, stream escaped the slightly ajar door that lead to the bathroom and the tendrils writhed and disappeared in the silver light. She was looking at him, over a shoulder.

'Harry,' she said quietly, in an almost forbidding tone.

Harry crossed his arms and smiled, 'But I want to be able to say: 'Don't worry, I've seen it all before'. '

She did not reply, but merely watched him walk up to her bed and sit on the edge that was near her. He played with the material in-between his fingers absently and stared at her with his head tilted to the side. His dark hair was nearly long enough to graze his shoulder.

Hermione half-turned, her one arm hung limp at her side, while the other rested on her hip. She watched with an air of puzzlement as he admired her body. Then she unzipped her skirt and it fell into a crumpled heap around her feet. She took the few steps amid the bed and herself – and placed her palm on Harry's chest, her fingers splayed out.

Harry's gaze never left hers as she pushed him onto his back on the bed, or when the bed creaked as she crawled onto it. Her knees were on either side of his hips and her arms by his head. A curtain of curls fell forward as she hovered over him.

'You could see more,' she murmured, in a subtle challenge, in a dare.

'I could,' Harry answered, the corner of his mouth curling upwards. 'That is, if you want me to.'

She leaned down as he raised himself up – and they met in a kiss. Hermione didn't even bother with just lips on lips – she went right into it. Harry used his arms to stabilise himself, to lift himself higher, to get more of the taste and feeling. He could tell it was Hermione's first kiss, and found it endearing how clumsy she was.

He reached up a hand to cup her face, then ran his fingers down her cheek, her neck and down the valley in-between her breasts. He hesitated for a moment before he unclipped her bra and he trailed a few fingers under her one breast then up along the curve of it to graze over her nipple. She leaned into his touch and he smirked into the kiss.

He brought his hand to the arc of her waist and he flipped them over. The kiss was broken and he took the time to admire Hermione. Her lips were red and swollen – hair spiralling out around her head on the bed-sheets.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, 'But I won't, not without Ron.'

Understanding and a kind of gratitude shone in her eyes. She kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, and then sat up after he rolled off her. She silently fixed her bra on again and tucked a curl behind her ear.

He couldn't interpret the expression that flittered onto her face. 'Harry, what are you doing?'

He would've made an indecent comment at her words, but the seriousness in her voice made him reconsider doing so. He sighed and asked, 'Do you want me to be painfully blunt?'

She nodded.

'I'm organising an orgy.'

She blinked, then stared at him like she had never seen him before. He could see that she was attempting to detach herself, so she could deal with the whole situation rationally – she had used the same tactic almost constantly in the war. It made him slightly amused, and a little sad, that she had to use it again.

'Why?' she asked in a strained calm.

'Because the war is over and I want to love.'

'Is this because of Ginny leaving you . . .?'

Harry looked up at the ceiling, '_I_ left her, remember? Plus, I don't blame her. I'm happy for her.'

Hermione frowned. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She seemed to be deep in thought before she surfaced and said, 'But why . . . an _orgy_, of all things?'

Harry chuckled with humour and a little bitterness, 'I like so many people – it's almost painful to think of leaving them out, or not having them at all.'

Silence stretched out between them and Harry started fidgeting slightly in his nervousness. He felt like he was on an edge and the only person that could save him if he fell was the woman near him . . .

'This . . . orgy . . . includes?' she whispered, and Harry could see her curling into herself in the half-light.

'You, me, Ron, Draco, Neville and Luna.'

She was quiet again. Harry didn't know what else to say and he felt a little useless.

Hermione tilted her head and peered up at him, 'I'll think about it.'

Harry smiled brightly, 'Thank you.' He knew that he had reached the limit – he couldn't ask her anything more. Well, not now. Maybe later.

He stood up, kissed her on her forehead and left the room.

xXx

As he strolled along the hallway that housed the portrait of the Fat Lady on the Seventh Floor, Harry noticed that one door out of the many that lined the passage was open. As far as he could remember, the door led to a small balcony. He stilled, glancing down the darkened hallway to see if any teachers or ghosts were on the prowl as it was way past curfew, before he tentatively made his way to the door. The harsh, sudden light of the moon blinded him for a second.

He blinked and rubbed one of his eyes with his knuckles. As his vision graciously came back to him, he saw a girl leaning on the railing on the balcony. She looked very familiar with the long dirty-blonde hair . . . then he saw the blue lined uniform and it clicked.

'I've been waiting for you,' Luna said in her usual dreamy way. She turned her body around, till the base of her back was leaning against the railing with her elbows relaxing on top of it. She was smiling at him warmly, with mirth dancing in her grey eyes. 'I followed you to Hermione's door.'

'Oh, are you stalking me now?' Harry asked, smirking slightly as he leant against the doorframe. 'Am I that irresistible?'

'Just curious,' she replied as she beckoned him forth with a finger.

Harry pushed himself off the doorframe and came closer to her. She opened up her arms and he gratefully went into them, smiling as she embraced him. For a moment, she was quiet as she snuggled into his chest.

'You smell like her,' he heard her mumble. He grinned when he noted the slight surprise and elation in her voice.

'I told her,' he said, stroking her long hair tenderly, 'She said she'd think about it.'

Luna chuckled, 'Did you kiss her?' She tilted her head back and her chin pressed into his chest, 'Kissing is a very good persuader, you should know. Especially _your_ kisses.'

Harry laughed lightly and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She pulled a face, which Harry found very endearing.

'Don't worry, Harry - you don't have to do more persuading with me,' she said, poking him in the back, 'I'm totally convinced.'

'Take it as inspiration to help you convince your boyfriend,' the dark-haired man murmured into her ear, before he yielded to the temptation of blowing onto it, making her giggle.

'There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow,' she said suddenly, 'I sent a letter to Madam Rosmerta to book a private room for us for drinks. And to talk.'

'The others will be suspicious . . .' he said as he frowned into the middle-distance.

'I told them it was a belated celebration for Hermione becoming Head Girl,' Luna said reasonably, 'This way they can't run away from you, in fear of upsetting Hermione.'

They grinned at each other.

'You sly, sly minx . . .' Harry said under his breath, with a hint of disbelief. Luna smirked up at him. He still found it strange to her do so, though it made her seem more mature in a strange way, not to mention sexy.

'Well, this minx wants to be kissed goodnight.'

Who was he to not oblige?

xXx

The next morning, as the Great Hall was breakfasting, Harry swooped down on the Gryffindor Table – with damp hair and a beaming smile that spread from ear to ear. He stopped and stood behind Neville and Draco as they quietly conversed side by side at the table and suppressed a smirk. He reached down and grabbed both of their arses – just because he felt like it, cause he didn't care that people would see and that he just _could_.

He got a relatively good grope, considering the circumstances, before they both nearly jumped out of their seats. He grinned and sat down next to Neville, whistling innocent and ignoring the stunned, deer-in-headlights looks his two friends were wearing. When Harry looked at Luna across the table, she was nearly choking on her coffee in her laughter and Hermione sent him a puzzled look. Ron was trying to peer over the table to see what Harry had done with little subtlety.

Draco and Neville didn't mention what Harry had done, and looked slightly scared too, throughout the meal. He could see that they were trying to pretend that it didn't happen, to get it out of their mind, and failing dismally at their attempt. If their blushing was anything to go by.

A few minutes in, as Harry was having a very serious conversation with Ron about the next Quidditch match, the dark-haired man slipped his hand onto Neville's thigh. Harry hid a smirk when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Neville had frozen and that his blush had darkened and spread. He experimentally ran his hand along the other man's thigh, his fingers brushing the inner side of it. He went higher slowly . . .

Very quickly, Neville grabbed Harry's hand under the table and pushed it away. Harry gave the brown-haired man a sidelong look and winked at him.

When Harry finished, he saw Hermione look up at him. He grinned at her, well, kind of leered at her – and a pink tinge blossomed on her cheeks, but not enough for the others to notice. She closed her book and tucked safely into her bag.

'Harry, do you want to join me in a walk along the lake?' she asked quietly, glancing to see if their red-headed friend had heard. He hadn't, as he was arguing rather loudly with an equally incensed Draco about strategies in chess.

They excused themselves from the table, under the interested gaze of one Luna Lovegood, and walked side by side to the grounds of Hogwarts. They dropped off their bags under a small tree that they usually sat under on hot days and breaks in-between lessons. Hermione set off, not saying a word till they were a good distance away from the castle.

'I thought about it,' she started, nodding towards the grass next to her for Harry to sit down on with her. 'And . . .' she ducked her head to hide her face, 'Ah, what the hell, I'll join in.'

Harry felt a wide grin spread across his face and when Hermione looked up at him again, blushing ever so adorably – he kissed her with all the enthusiasm he could muster. Which was a lot, in his utter joy.

When they had to part, Hermione tried to admonish him, but the effect was hampered by the dazed look in her eyes. He laughed and kissed her again – just to hear her moan into the kiss and because she evidently liked it. And Harry was one that liked to please.

'We better go,' she said after a while, and she bit her lower lip. Harry wanted to bite it for her, but the time was annoyingly not on their side. They had to run to collect their bags and to make it to their next lesson – but they did so hand in hand.

And that made all the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

xXx

'You are the one - the one that lies close to me  
Whispers: 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly.'  
I fell in love - in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms.'

~ Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye

xXx

When all six of them clambered into a carriage to go to Hogsmeade that afternoon – Draco, Neville and Ron immediately sat down on the one side, the one that was the furthest from Harry, and together they made sure that he couldn't squish into any space available. Their collective paranoia and teamwork amused Harry greatly, but he didn't mind missing the ripe opportunities as he sat comfortably in-between Hermione and Luna. His curly-haired friend was holding his hand under the folds of their robes, and Luna's leg was bumping and brushing up against his own more so than normal – so he was content, for the moment.

As Harry glanced at all his friends, he remembered kissing them with a startling clarity. Granted that it hadn't been long ago that he had . . . but it was nice. But as he glanced at the blond Slytherin across from him, he frowned slightly. Draco was the only one that he hadn't kissed, though he had been close. Harry stared hard at the grey-eyed man, who blushed again, and decided that he _had_ to remedy that fact. Would Draco fight back, or not? This unknown intrigued Harry, but knowing the blond as he did – Draco would not back down in _anything_ when it came to their rivalry. They were friends, yes, but still competitive as all hell.

The trip was coloured by the normal conversations: chess, Quidditch, school work and a little gossip, on the girl's side. Harry added a few comments, but otherwise drew back into his thoughts about the talk he had ahead of him. He was slightly nervous, he had to admit, but he felt a little better at the thought of Hermione and Luna backing him up.

When they stopped at Hogsmeade station – they all hurried to the Three Broomsticks to get out from the rain. Mud coated the underside of their shoes and they had to wipe them clean before the animated bar door in the entrance would allow them in. Luna strolled up to the counter once they were securely inside and the rest had to wait behind while Hermione had to stop Ron from cursing the smug door as Luna spoke to Madame Rosmerta. A waiter, at the Madame's order, showed them upstairs to the private room Luna had booked.

Harry couldn't hold back a grin when Hermione and Luna took the seats on either side of him again, almost protectively. They all ordered butterbeers and chatted easily as they waited for them. Luna proposed a toast to Hermione, who had an embarrassed, but pleased smile when they all congratulated her. In the comfortable atmosphere it seemed easy to Harry to believe that the little dilemma in his group of friends had not happened –that the last few days had never existed at all. It was strange, but he was happy that his friends would go to such lengths to let Hermione have a great day.

When Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom downstairs, Harry decided to follow him a few minutes later. He pushed the door to male toilets open and saw his blond friend washing his hands in one of the sinks. Harry grinned and strode forward, not slowing his pace when Draco looked up at him.

'Hey,' the blond said with a little suspicion. Harry watched as a frown formed on Draco's face and he couldn't help but notice how cute the other man looked doing so. It made him want to kiss him.

'Hey to you too, blondie,' Harry said with a quirk of his lips. Draco glared at him and straightened.

'The facilities are right here, Potter - ' Draco pointed at the urinals on the wall as if it helped, '- just follow my finger. Be a good boy and use them.'

Harry chuckled, 'But I have other things to do first.'

Reaching out, Harry took one of Draco's wet hands in his and after a moment, pulled him forward towards him. Draco tried to push him back and punch his chest, but was caught off guard when the dark-haired man used his other hand to tilt his face upwards. Harry lent down and kissed him thoughtfully, a little carefully. The blond was still, then he started to respond – his fists clutching tightly to the front of Harry's robe.

Draco pushed Harry up against the wall suddenly, the kiss momentarily broken, but not for long as the blond came back for more. The kiss hardened and became slightly wild, as they pulled one another closer and closer. Both had a nearly overwhelming desire for more, just _more_.

Harry's hands slipped under the blond's shirt and he roamed the skin underneath – liking the feel of the heated flesh. Draco pressed his hips hard into Harry's and they both groaned. Harry didn't know or care where they were – he just wanted to feel all he could . . .

There was a loud cough.

Harry and Draco jumped apart immediately, and their gazes darted to where the noise had come from. Ron Weasley stood sheepishly in the doorway, a balled hand in front of his mouth and a very large, very red blush across his cheeks.

'Uhm, we were . . . ah, wondering if you guys wanted to order some food . . . with us,' Ron said lamely and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. The red-head looked off to the side, at the wall, the floor – anywhere but his two friends before him.

'Anyway, come up stairs when you guys are . . . finished . . . and, yeah,' he said before he spun around and left the bathroom as quickly as he could.

Silence rang sharply in the air and as green and grey eyes found one another. Draco went red, then suddenly pale in fast transition and bright red again. He shoved tousled blond hair away from his face and he opened his mouth.

'Explain,' he managed to get out in a slightly strangled voice. Harry noted that his friend's hands were trembling, which unnerved him slightly. Draco Malfoy was always cool and unflustered – always in control, always armed with a witty retort. Harry liked it that he knew he was one of the few that could break Draco's cool – but this was not a good break.

'I'm going to,' Harry said slowly in a low voice, '- to all of you.' He took a deep, steadying breath. 'I assume you've talked to Neville and Ron, right?'

The blond nodded cautiously.

'Then let's go.'

He felt like holding Draco's hand, but he knew that the blond would react violently if he did. So he walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs, with his friend and rival meshed into one following quietly behind.

xXx

The room became suddenly quiet the moment Harry came in, with Draco not far behind. Ron was staring hard at the tabletop, confusion and hurt mingled together in Neville's eyes, Luna was amused and Hermione was blushing. It was strange and such a humorous range of expressions that Harry would've had the urge to laugh outright if he didn't feel as nervous as he did.

'Hey guys,' Harry said, feeling a little dumb as he did so. Draco walked past him and sat down next to Ron stiffly, his gaze firmly set on the wall across from him.

Luna looked from Harry to Draco and grinned, giving the dark-haired man an unobtrusive thumbs-up and a wink. Harry nearly chuckled, but stopped himself just in time. He lowered himself into his seat next to Hermione and let his gaze dart from one face to another.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Luna had a smug smile on her lips and was lounging in her seat. He was immediately suspicious – what was she planning? He turned his head towards her, just as she said, 'Hey, Harry, why don't you tell them?'

He glared at her hard. Really, really hard.

'Yeah, mate, why don't you tell us why you've been attacking us and playing with us while you're at it?' Ron looked furious and he was gripping the edge of the table tightly, as if he was holding back from punching his best friend.

'Attacking you guys? Hardly,' Harry said with snort, 'Hermione would castrate me if I even _thought_ of hurting you.' He glanced at the curly-haired woman at his side and saw her lift an eyebrow at him.

'Then why have you been . . . been doing . . . _things_ to us?' Neville said in a quiet voice. He immediately went red and tried to hide his face with a hand.

'Well, people tend to want to do those _things_, as you aptly put it, to those people that they like,' Harry said defensively as he crossed his arms and leant back into his chair. Silence descended in the room and Harry kept his stare on the floor, as he couldn't make himself look at their reactions.

'You . . . what?' Ron said dumbly, his blue eyes wide and uncomprehending.

Harry felt a blush rise onto his cheeks.

'Wait . . . _all of us_?' Draco near spluttered in question, and Harry frowned at the floor.

'Harry, dear, just tell them what you want,' Luna said in a bored tone, as she played with the label on her empty bottle of butterbeer. Draco, Ron and Neville's gazes shot from Harry to Luna swiftly.

'What do you mean? How do you know what he wants?' Draco demanded, and half-rose out of his chair.

Luna smirked, 'I know, because we want the same thing.'

'And that would be . . .?'

Harry lifted his head and his expression was filled with determination as he said clearly, 'An orgy.'

The three other men in the room blinked and gave Harry stunned looks. Ron stared at his best friend like he had grown three heads.

'You mean, with all of us? You, me, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville?' Ron near exclaimed, 'What the hell! No way! There is severe lack of boobs in this equation . . .'

'Ah,' Luna had a sly grin on and it captured the attention of all, 'But just imagine Hermione and I . . .'

Everything became still.

'Naked, pressed up against one another and kissing . . .' Luna continued slyly, as she watched them with her eyes half-closed. Hermione was wide-eyed, very red and refused to meet Luna's gaze. 'But . . .' Luna wagged her finger from side to side in front of them, '-that'll only happen if we get to see some action between you guys too.'

The men in the room took in a shaky breath – glancing at one another unsteadily, before looking at Hermione and Luna again. Harry nearly laughed at the completely torn expression on their faces – indecision and uncertain longing. Hermione had evidently given up trying to stop blushing and had hidden her face in her arms.

'Love, is this why you've been talking about . . . you know . . .?' Neville asked imploringly, gazing in confusion again at his blonde girlfriend.

Luna smiled tenderly at him, 'Yeah, and remember – you promised, darling.'

'But-! This is our friends we're talking about . . .'

'Did you think that I'd sleep with any random person? I know this is little bigger than a threesome, but think of it was an expansion of it,' Luna said as twirled a blonde strand around her forefinger. 'It'll be fun!'

Neville was bright red, 'But what if we don't like men, or the others in _that_ way . . .'

'Did you think I didn't think of that?' Harry cut in, 'But I've been watching you all for the signs . . .' He grinned and said, 'And I'm very sure that you guys liked kissing me.'

All heads turned to his direction, just as Luna exclaimed excitedly, 'Aha! So you did kiss them _all_!'

Harry leaned forward and let his elbow rest on the tabletop, and flicked his black-hair out of his face. A small, pleased smile crept onto his lips and he tilted his head to the side, 'Why yes, I have, my dear Lu. I can say with a great certainty that we _all_ enjoyed ourselves, no matter what we said afterwards.' He shot a look at Neville, 'And I think, no, I'm _sure_ that gender doesn't matter to any of us.'

Draco was scowling and he near growled, 'You _bastard_ . . .'

Harry shrugged a shoulder, 'But a hot one, you have to admit.'

Draco, Ron and Neville blinked and stared at him with a very familiar perplexed look, before each blushing in various degrees. Draco looked away and glared daggers at the pepper-grinder on the table, Ron was still glancing between Luna and Hermione, while Neville was very still.

Hermione lifted her head tentatively, frowned slightly and she bit her lip, before saying, 'Come on, guys. Why don't we try it? It'll be a new experience . . .'

'Hermione!' Ron cried out in his shock.

The curly-haired woman gripped the edge of her skirt and carried on, 'I do find all of you attractive,' she glanced at Ron and her blush deepened, 'So let's give it a go, okay?'

'You can't be serious,' Draco muttered under his breath. Harry brought his gaze to the blond wizard and lifted an eyebrow.

'We _are_ serious,' the dark-haired man said, not a doubt in his voice, 'Must I give you all a strip-show to make you believe how prepared I am? Right here, right now?'

'That would be nice-' Luna murmured silkily, just as Hermione replied very quickly with a 'Don't you dare, Harry James Potter!'

'What? I've seen Ron check me out on a few occasions in the communal showers after practice, even Draco admitted that he looked at guys sometimes . . .' A smirk flourished, ' I'm sure that deep down, you all want to see my body. And I don't mind one bit.'

'He is a good kisser, you have to admit,' Luna piped in, smirking at the blushes that rose at her comment.

Once Ron had gotten control of his blush, he glanced up at his best friend with a frown. 'But why . . . all of us? I mean . . . well, I don't understand.'

Harry stared at Ron for a moment pensively, trying to sort the words out in his head. He sighed and said, 'I like you _all_. I don't want to leave anyone behind again. Ron, what would you do if I chose to ask Hermione out exclusively?'

Ron's expression tightened.

'You see now, but . . . well, it never crossed my mind actually. It would feel just . . . _wrong_ without you there – without all of you with me.' Harry smiled ruefully. 'We've always been there together, so it felt to me that this was the natural progression . . . sure, it'll change a lot of things in our relationship, but I feel that it'll be the right changes.'

Hermione gave him a soft smile, 'We'll never know till we try, right?'

The dark-haired man took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Looking up at her with an upward quirk of his lips, he murmured, 'Perhaps.'

'I. . .' Harry's gaze swung to a thoughtful Draco as the blond spoke, 'I guess, well, thanks for explaining.'

Luna perked up and took Neville's hand across the table, 'Well, I think we all should go our separate ways now to think.' She glanced at her boyfriend. 'Let's go to Honeydukes, love.'

Neville nodded and left with the Ravenclaw after another bout of congratulations for Hermione, a few hugs and stolen gulps of Harry's butterbeer, courtesy of Luna. Draco and Ron excused themselves soon afterwards, as they wanted to go get new chess sets – their own had been broken irrevocably in the many matches they had. Hermione ran off to get a few books before the store closed – leaving Harry alone to his speculative thoughts

_Now_, he thought, _I just have to wait._

xXx

Harry got a ride back early, without his friends, but instead with a few younger Gryffindors. It was nice, though slightly strained and strange, to speak to other people. A few of them had fought in the war and could now see the Thestrals – so the conversation had drifted to the winged horses for most of the trip. For Harry, he felt out of place as he couldn't predict the reactions of the Gryffindors like he could with his friends – there wasn't the sense of camaraderie that he so loved. Nevertheless, he spoke quietly with his housemates genially, but he held a small relief when he waved them goodbye.

For a while, he wandered the halls of Hogwarts with his thoughts as his only companion. When he turned one corner, he found Dean and Parvati kissing by the wide window in the corridor and stopped mid-step.

_I'll wait, _he turned away from the couple and smiled ruefully, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _I'll wait for as long as it takes._

xXx

'Oh, good – you came,' Hermione said with an obvious relief as she ushered Luna and Neville inside. The bemused couple glanced around the Room of Requirement as they took an empty couch that had appeared for their benefit. Ron was sitting by the fireplace close-by and Draco had draped himself across an armchair inelegantly in his brooding.

'Where's Harry?' Luna asked as she lay her head on Neville's shoulder.

'He's going come later,' Hermione said as she stood in front of the blazing fire. 'I thought that . . .' her tone became suddenly serious, ' . . . that we needed to talk.'

Draco glared up at the curly-haired woman, before he mumbled, 'I _knew_ it.'

Hermione levelled a stern look at the blond Slytherin.

'Harry didn't wait up for us earlier in the village . . .' Ron murmured, a small frown on his freckled face. 'What do you think that means?' There was a hint of worry in his voice.

'He wanted to give us space, I guess,' Neville said as he shrugged his one unburdened shoulder. 'We all separated to go think, remember?' His gentle eyes were thoughtful and a little sad for some reason.

'So, have you guys . . . thought about it?' Hermione asked tentatively, turning her back to the dancing, frantic flames. Draco took in a deep breath and gave her a withering look.

'Of course we have, Granger,' he said tightly, 'Who in their right mind wouldn't?'

Hermione had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at Draco, but decided to scowl at her friend instead. 'I'm just asking, _Malfoy_. No need to get snappish on me.'

The two glared at one another with dangerously narrowed eyes.

Luna coughed loudly and spoke, 'Break it up, you idiots. We _do_ need to talk.'

Hermione straightened, 'Well, I want to say that I fully intend to join Harry in his . . . endeavour.'

Luna grinned toothily and poked Neville in the stomach expectantly. Her boyfriend sighed and gave her a helpless expression, before giving in. 'We do as well.'

Ron turned his head and looked up at Hermione over his shoulder – his face tinted orange in the firelight. His eyes held an angry, gut-wrenching pain. 'So _this_ is how it'll be.'

Hermione stared straight back, unfalteringly and defiant. 'What do you mean by that, Ronald?'

'I should've known that you'd choose Harry in the end,' he murmured bitterly.

Understanding flared in the curly-haired woman's eyes at his quiet words. Without a moment's hesitation, she strode forward and grabbed the red-head's shoulders. 'Listen to me, Ron – I am very fond of Draco, Luna and Neville. I admit that I'm in love with Harry, but you . . . you, Ronald Weasley, will _always_ be the best in my heart,' she said fiercely. Then she kissed him with all the love and desperateness of want, but never having, of all those long years.

When they drew back, gasping for air, she said again, '_Always_, Ron.'

His eyes were glazed, but his smile giddy as he pulled her close to him. 'Always, 'Mione,' he said softly into her ear. 'Thank you.'

If either Hermione or Ron had looked up at that moment, they would've noticed Neville clamping a hand over Luna's mouth – to stop her from making gushing noises and awing over the scene before them and ultimately, from breaking the gentle atmosphere around their friends.

Hermione rested her head in the crook of Ron's neck and smiled – at her friends and at the red-head in her arms, 'What's going to happen now?'

Luna shrugged with the corner of her mouth curled upwards, 'I'm not sure, beautiful.'

'We all love Harry, right?' Ron asked suddenly, making everyone glance his way. He grinned a silly grin down at Hermione, the one that she had always loved and made butterflies flutter in her stomach. 'I think its clear now, guys.'

'Oh? How so?' Luna asked, arching an eyebrow, with mirth dancing in her eyes.

Ron blushed, 'Now that we have everything cleared up, nothing can stop us.'

'From what?' the blonde asked playfully.

'Lu, you know what he means,' Hermione said, grinning widely at her teasing friend. Ron gave her a grateful look for his rescue as Luna chuckled. Hermione saw out the corner of her eye that Draco had shifted in his seat and she turned to him.

'So, Draco? You're being awfully quiet for once – Harry's kiss still got you tongue-tied?' Hermione asked mischievously.

Draco peered at his friends through the gap in-between his arms, as the limbs hid his face. He was silent, his gaze calculating and strangely undecided. He lowered his arms after a moment and frowned at Hermione.

'I think I'm going to go,' he murmured quietly.

'Oh no, you ain't going anywhere, blondie,' Luna said suddenly in a voice the broached no argument. 'You're going to sit right there and be a good boy.'

'And you're going to give us an answer while you're at it,' Hermione added, an amused and smug glint in her brown-eyed gaze.

Draco's frown deepened, 'What if I don't?'

'We will have to punish you then,' Luna said as she slid off the couch and made her way to Draco's seat. She reached out and cupped Draco's jaw with a hand, smiling when his frown lessened at the contact. She searched his face for a moment, before she lifted her other hand to rest at his pale neck.

She leaned forward, but stopped a mere breath away from his lips and said, 'You have to be good if you want kisses, pretty boy.' She grinned and took a step back.

Draco's hand clenched into a fist and he looked sharply at the ground, 'Why do you guys like to tease me like that?'

Luna's eyes twinkled, 'Aw, poor little Draco. It's not our fault that we can only seduce in a particular way.'

Draco still refused to look up at her, so Luna beckoned the others closer with a hand. Neville came around from behind quietly, slid into the seat and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, startling the blond slightly. Luna snuggled her way onto the Slytherin's lap easily and patted the arm of Draco's chair invitingly to Ron and Hermione.

'Come on, Dray – answer us, please?' the small woman asked, running a fingertip tenderly along his jaw. 'You know we love you.'

'You . . .' Draco shook his head a little and carried on in a small voice, 'No, you don't. Not in the way Ron and Hermione do. Nor in the way you love Neville.'

Neville kissed the man's neck gently and lay his cheek on his shoulder. 'Maybe, maybe not now, but give us time, okay?'

Luna reached up and placed a kiss on the blond's cheek, 'Open up to us, Draco, and we'll learn.'

Hermione smiled at Draco and tucked a strand of his pale hair behind an ear, 'Having what we have took years, but it was worth the wait.'

The tips of Ron's ears were red and he awkwardly took Draco's hand in his. He gruffly said, 'You just have to be patient, mate.'

Draco finally lifted his head and looked at each of their faces for a long, tense moment. Slowly, he brought his free arm around Luna's waist and settled himself in Neville's embrace, clasping Ron's hand firmly.

'I'm not a nice person,' Draco started defiantly, 'I insult as easily as I breathe and I like that fact. I can be cruel and I hold grudges. I've done horrible, horrible things just to survive.'

Luna gave him a small, sad smile. 'Haven't we all? You're judging yourself too harshly, Draco. We know you better, we know -' she poked his chest, just over his heart, '- _this_ better than that.'

'You_ think_ you do,' he muttered sullenly.

'No,' Hermione said firmly, placing her own hand over Ron and Draco's clasped ones. 'We are utterly _certain_ that we do.'

'We may be Gryffindors – all brave, stupidly courageous and have no brains – but we do not lay our hearts out on a plate before just anyone. We fear being vulnerable like any person, like any Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff,' Neville said. 'We may show our love more so than other people, but we don't do so as easily as you think.'

A smile crept onto Draco's face slowly, like the sun rising at dawn, and he said, 'Well, you're all _my_ idiotic Gryffindors.' He tilted Luna's head up to his and he kissed her soundly. 'And you're _my_ overbearingly devious Ravenclaw.'

'That I am,' Luna said with a wicked grin. 'And you're _our_ lovey-dovey Slytherin.'

Draco gave her an indignant look, 'Lovey-dovey?'

The blond Ravenclaw nodded with an absolutely straight face. 'Cute, too, I'm afraid.'

Before Draco could form a scathing retort, Hermione butted in, 'Hey, what about Harry?'

The Malfoy heir gave her an imperious look, with his nose ever so slightly in the air, 'He is _our_ sexy knight in shining armour, of course.'

'He's one knight that _will _give us a strip tease, that's for sure.'

'Luna!'

'What? He's the one that mentioned it . . .'

xXx

Harry closed Hermione's letter and slid it into his pocket, eyeing the door to the Room of Requirement apprehensively. He tried to flatten his unruly hair, without success, and sighed tiredly into the cold night air. Gathering the vestiges of his courage that his fear had not stolen, he pulled the handle down and opened the door.

Warmth welcomed him in a wave and he quickly closed the door behind him to keep it all in. The crackling of burning wood entered his ears and he let his eyes follow the noise. To his immense surprise, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting very close to one another, with their faces barely apart. At the sight, a raw, gut-wrenching sensation gripped him – one of love, pain, gratitude and release all meshed up together.

Luna was the first to see him and bounced up to her feet. She ran up to him and grabbed him into a tight hug. 'Harry!' she said happily, just before she leaned up to kiss him deeply.

The small blonde drew back and bounded back to Neville, leaving Harry weak-kneed at her kiss. Harry stared after her in bafflement – he had never seen her so happy and bubbly before. The dark-haired man didn't dare let himself hope that it was a sign that. . .

Only once Hermione was a few steps away, did he feel her presence and looked up at his best friend. She was smiling, a deep contentment in her dark eyes, and she took his hand in hers. 'Come sit with us, Harry,' she said warmly.

He followed her to the couch and found Luna sitting on Neville's lap comfortably. He sat down in the middle of the couch, and glanced around at his friends intently. They were talking amongst each other like they usually did, but they was something profoundly different about the atmosphere – as if there was an understanding of some kind.

Harry nearly started when Neville, who sat next to him, draped an arm over his shoulders almost casually as he chuckled at one of Luna's quips. Luna rested her feet on Harry's knees absently, while Draco leant against him slightly, his head and blond hair brushing his shoulder and the tips of Neville's fingers. Harry's gaze darted from one friend to another, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Soon, Luna dragged Harry into the conversation she was having with her boyfriend and slowly, Harry realised that nice tingling feeling on the upper corner of his back was Neville's fingers as they traced patterns over his skin under his shirt. Draco's surprising delicate hand had found his somewhere in the duration of their talking and it comforted Harry more so than he liked to admit.

The fire was small by the time they all had quietened down into a mulling silence. The solid, constant touch had made him forget his worries for a while and was a relief, but as he was left with his own thoughts, he couldn't stand the wait anymore.

'Uhm,' Harry started hesitantly, 'So, have you guys had enough time to think?' He gulped and held onto Draco's hand tighter, as if his question would wrench away that small comfort. He hated that he felt exposed as the words left him.

Luna watched him with a strange expression and said, 'Yeah, we have.'

'And ?'

'We're in,' she replied, a grin widening on her face, her grey eyes shining. Harry blinked and blinked again, unable to believe his ears. He pinched himself, lest it be a dream, but it was _real_.

'All of you?' he asked suddenly, glancing at the others. He was greeted by smiles that he couldn't help but return. He pulled Draco to his chest, laughing as he did so, and kissed the startled blond enthusiastically. He nuzzled into Neville's chest, smiling widely as Luna kissed the top of his head. Turning to Hermione on the rug before the fire, he pulled her up into his lap and hugged her tight. Draco helped him drag a protesting Ron onto Hermione's lap in a heap and Harry tickled him mercilessly until he agreed to stay where he had been put.

After they had all calmed down and stopped laughing at Ron's choice of colourful curse words, they sat breathlessly on the couch all together. Harry didn't mind that his legs were becoming numb from the weight, or that he felt squished. He had succeeded – they were all within reach and were so willingly.

He felt, with an intense certainty, that he had all that he needed. Right there, at his side - protecting his back and his heart.

xXx

Harry peered around the corner and into the dimly lit corridor, before he glanced over his shoulder at Draco behind him. He squeezed the blond man's hand and smiled at him, nodding his head.

'Come, it's clear,' he said softly, 'We're not too far now.'

'I know, Potter,' came the resigned and annoyed whisper from behind. 'I live there, if you hadn't forgotten.'

Harry shot a grin at him before he tugged Draco along as they snuck past the corridor as quietly as they could. The moon hung low in the sky and the feel of dawn was not far off. They crept past the silver, fading light that filtered through the windows to the stone floor with an ease born of many years practice.

'So where did Ron and Hermione run off to?' Draco whispered in question, 'They disappeared very quickly.'

'They went off to spend the night together,' Harry answered, straightening as he noticed a familiar portrait a few paces away.

'Already?' Draco asked, slightly alarmed.

Harry winked at him, 'They've been waiting for years, Dray, even before the war. To them, it's been long enough.'

Draco's eyes widened, but he did not comment. They slipped into Draco's quarters silently and only the door's few creaks gave away their presence to the night air. Harry gave out a sigh of relief and followed his friend – his lover? – into the bedroom with a tentative air.

'You can borrow some of my night-clothes – they're in the drawer there,' Draco said absently from the open doorway to bathroom and he pointed to a cupboard. Harry rummaged through the clothes he found as neatly as he could, but he stilled when he heard running water from the sink. He stared at the mess of colours and material in bafflement, not even noticing when the water was turned off sharply.

'Is it so hard to find a single piece of clothing, Harry?' Draco asked, one of his pale eyebrows raised high. Harry shrugged and lifted another pile to carry on his search. Draco sighed and came over, whipping out a shiny piece of material between two fingers.

Harry chuckled, 'Silk, eh?'

Draco blushed slightly and stuffed the article of clothing into the other's arms. 'Enjoy, you idiot.'

'Oh, I will,' Harry said with a smirk, as he reached to take off his school shirt. Draco disappeared into the bathroom again – averting his eyes from Harry's teasing. Harry changed, leaving his uniform in a heap in a corner and jumped into Draco's big bed. He ducked under the covers and pressed his face into one of the pillows, sighing as he smelled what could only be described as _Draco_.

'Oi, I thought that you agreed to sleep on the couch,' Draco called out, a tooth-brush sticking out the corner of his mouth. 'My bed is _not_ a couch.'

'That was just my evil plot to get into your bed,' Harry replied, waggling his eyebrows with a toothy grin. He patted the space on the bed next to him invitingly, an expectant glint in his wide green eyes. 'Come on, Draco, we'll be warmer together.'

The blond frowned at him for a moment, then he sighed, 'Only if you promise not to molest me in my sleep.'

'Aw, not even a little bit?'

Draco scowled.

'Okay, okay – I'll be good.'

'As if I'd believe that – just know that I'll hex you if you try.'

'So cruel . . .'

Quietly, Draco hesitantly slipped under the covers to lie next to Harry. He glanced at the man next to him, trying not to let the fear show or the strange anticipation whirling in his gut. In the darkness, he did not see Harry reach out and tensed when he felt a hand on his arm. Slowly, gently, Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. They both lay on their sides, Draco's back to Harry's chest – clutching one another's hands tightly. Draco could feel the other man's hot, uneven on the back of his neck and smiled – thankful that he wasn't the only one affected by the close contact.

'Do you think that someday I'll have a love like Ron and Hermione's?' Draco whispered so softly that he wasn't sure if the dark-haired man had heard as the silence stretched.

Harry kissed his neck, 'I think you will, Dray.'

'Do you . . .' he took in a shaky breath, 'Do you think we could have a love like that?'

'Yeah, perhaps,' Harry whispered in a thick voice, 'Maybe we will.'

'Would you mind if we did?'

'No,' he chuckled, 'We've always been drawn to each other in one way or another. But, even if we deny there is anything between us – what has started can't be stop. I'll still follow you, still bug you and ruffle your gel-free hair every chance I get. I'll still want to kiss you when make a face at me.'

Draco grinned in the darkness, 'Maybe what we have is enough, I guess. Maybe it'll grow into something more than it is now . . . but . . .'

'But,' Harry carried on for him, 'What we have now is fine for a beginning.'

Draco turned around in Harry's arms and kissed him soundly. He grinned giddily and pressed his forehead against his, his hands following the slight curve of his back. 'Exactly right, my early love.'

'You'll find I'm always so, my future love,' Harry murmured, their noses brushing and bumping.

Draco leaned forward, his cheek against Harry's as he whispered into his ear, 'I've never said this to anyone . . . but, I want to.' He took one of Harry's hands, intertwining their fingers. 'I thought I'd never say it, or actually _mean_ it – but I love you.'

He felt a soft pair of lips press a kiss onto his cheek, 'I think I've always loved you, Draco. Whether for you being my scapegoat, or for being my friend, or for being finally mine – I don't know.'

They grinned at one another and laughed with the rising of the sun and the light of a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

xXx

'Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world . . .'

~ Your Song by Elton John

xXx

When Harry rose up out of his deep slumber, he found that he was deliciously warm – the kind of warmth that seeped into his very bones and slowed his thoughts. But, as something tickled his face, he scrunched up his nose in annoyance and buried his face closer to the warmth that was before him. Once the irritation was gone, the dark-haired man gave out a sigh of contentment, lulled back into a half-sleep by the amazing smell of the person in his arms.

Harry could feel sunlight that warmed the bed and he snuggled closer to it. He cracked open an eye and peered out blearily, only to be humbled in awe by the sight that greeted him. Draco lay spooned against Harry, his blond hair a glorious mess and his relaxed breathing even. Harry moved the blanket down with an arm, to see the pale skin beneath that glowed in the morning light. Harry ran his hand along the skin, enraptured by the feel and wonder he felt - that he was free to touch this man before him.

Draco shifted slightly, giving out a small groan as he moved closer. A lazy, delicate hand fell onto Harry's wandering hand, to stop its movement along his side. Harry grinned, then gave into the urge to kiss the blond's bare, tempting shoulder within reach. After a long, soothing moment, Harry nuzzled Draco's back and gave out another sigh.

'Good morning!' a familiar voice called from the doorway. 'Is there room for two more in there, eh?'

Draco gave out a loud groan of exasperation and buried his face into his pillow. Harry chuckled and lifted his head and said a little sleepily, 'Sure, but you'll have to fight Draco for the pillows though. The little bugger is glued to them, I think.'

Luna laughed and bounded across the room, clad in pyjamas and her long blonde hair loose. Neville followed behind, at a sedate pace, but he too was smiling. Both of them clambered onto the large bed, sitting next to one another at the end of it.

'Aw, you guys look so cute together,' Luna said with a grin as she gestured to their position. Harry blushed and returned the grin, sneaking a glance at Draco's endearing, embarrassed expression.

'Sleep well?' Harry asked, propping himself up onto his elbow.

Luna smirked, 'Shouldn't we be asking you guys that? Or about your lack thereof?'

Both Draco and Harry reddened.

'We d-didn't . . . _do_ anything,' Draco half-spluttered as he rolled over onto his back and glared at Luna. He looked away to the side suddenly and muttered under his breath, 'Well, not _yet_.'

Luna let out a musical laugh. 'Don't worry, didn't think so.'

Draco frowned at the crinkled bed-sheets, 'Why are you guys here anyway?'

'Can't we come see our favourite friends with benefits?' Luna grinned. 'We couldn't very well go to Hermione's rooms. Me thinks that they won't surface for _quite_ some time still. Ron strikes me as the enthusiastic type.'

'And Hermione is very thorough, as we all know,' Neville added offhandedly as he pulled Luna to his chest. Tenderness and patience filled his brown eyes as he stared at Luna.

'Too true,' Harry chuckled. He eyed Neville appreciatively and said with a strange, passing look, 'I see she's corrupted you in more ways than some.'

Neville blushed and hid his face in Luna's shoulder, his brown hair falling down protectively. Luna chuckled, taking the man's hand in her own, looking amused and loving at the same time.

'We just came to use your shower,' Neville muttered near inaudibly into his girlfriend's shoulder.

Draco pulled a face. 'Why does everyone want to use it?' he asked, a little plaintively, before he rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. 'Pah. Fine. Use it, if you want.'

'I usually ask Hermione, but . . . I though it wise not to interrupt,' Luna said with a wide grin. Draco snorted and she looked at him, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. 'So kind, as usual, Mr Malfoy. Your _great_ sacrifice will be noted and _compensated_ at a later date. We will try not to use _all_ of your shampoo or god-forbid, lose the soap in the process.'

Draco peered out from under his pillow and glared at the smirking woman. 'Touch my conditioner and you _will_ die.'

'I won't even breathe on it, love,' Luna said with a wink as she and Neville disappeared into the connecting bathroom. Just as Luna's long hair went out of view, Draco called out suddenly, 'And no untoward business either!'

'Prude!' was the yelled reply, and it made Draco splutter indignantly.

Harry felt a smile on his face, one that was definitely staying there, and found that he was happy. Overwhelmingly happy, in fact. The kind that made him feel like he'd burst if he didn't do anything. He still couldn't believe that he had all of them . . .

As he glanced down, he saw Draco on the bed at his side – the sheets riding his hips and tangled in-between their legs. Harry let his gaze wander up the length of the blond's sunlit back, his hands following its path soon after. Draco arched his back at the touch, groaning into the mattress.

'Harry . . .' he murmured, before pushing the offending pillow away and rolling over. Leaning down, heeding the message in those light eyes, Harry kissed him gently. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, Draco pulled himself up into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. They lay like that, incredibly close and sharing soft kisses and knowing smiles.

With their foreheads touching, Draco murmured quietly, 'I love you, Harry.'

Harry gave him a smile, then lay his head against the blond's chest, listening to his heart beat within. 'I know, Draco. Thank you.' He brought Draco's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently. 'I love you too, you prat.'

The Malfoy heir laughed lightly, and Harry could hear the rumbling through his chest. He could feel Draco's chin on the top of his head and his free hand at the back of Harry's neck – and realised that he felt right, just _right_, in this man's arms. It was a strange epiphany – one that was met warmly and a little sadly, as it dawned upon him that he had never felt this alive when he had kissed Ginny, even for all the love he had for her still.

_Maybe, just maybe , I could spend my life . . . with him at my side._

Harry smiled. He wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning to Draco's embrace, to experience the same things together, to open up themselves to one another completely – to share an unwavering connection with a person like Draco. Even with all his insults, his near insufferable, but amusing ego, and his obsession with the material . . . Harry found that he wouldn't mind a life with one Draco Malfoy. Especially with this new, sweet and almost vulnerable side of the man he had began to love.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard a footfall and saw Luna watching them from the doorway. She was wearing a soft smile, her arms loosely crossed as she leant against the doorframe, her wet hair plastered to her neck and her body wrapped in a towel.

'Hey,' Harry mouthed before smiling at her understanding gaze. She nodded her head and gave him a small salute with two fingers.

There was an abrupt yell from the bathroom, 'Luna! Don't you dare walk off with the towel again!'

Luna sniggered, throwing a dry towel that had been in her hand onto the bed. She had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she winked at Draco and Harry. 'Aw, love, but you know I like you all wet!'

'Again?' Harry asked quietly, lifting an eyebrow.

'I stole his towel a while back and he had to run starkers through the entire girls' dorm in Ravenclaw Tower to get to my bed,' Luna explained, placing her hands on her hips with a grin. She glanced expectantly in the direction of the bathroom, then back again at the two men in bed.

'Why didn't we hear about this?' Draco asked, a bit disgruntled, but amused nonetheless.

Luna shot him a smug smirk, 'You weren't listening to the right conversations, pretty boy.'

The Slytherin's eye twitched and he muttered, 'Evidently.' He looked at the spare towel and then at Luna. 'You'll stop me if I took that towel to him, right?'

'Yup. And I don't mind playing dirty, I can assure you.'

Draco gave out an exasperated sigh, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 'All right, I'll go get him something since you're being cruel. Let's keep the dirty games at bay till Neville's with us, okay?'

Luna grinned, 'If you put it that way . . .'

The blond man searched through his cupboards and withdrew a folded towel, then whisked off into the bathroom – but not before knocking politely and asking if he could come in. Just as the door clicked closed, Luna swung round to Harry and beamed at him.

'You're in love with him,' she gushed out excitedly, 'Oh, Harry . . .'

Harry ducked his head slightly and blushed. 'Yeah, I guess I am.'

The Ravenclaw came to the bed and knelt on the mattress, her outstretched arm letting her hand touch Harry's cheek. She ran her fingertips down his cheek and along his jaw, her gaze revealing her awe and delight. Harry felt strangely special and infinitely sacred in her eyes, which humbled him greatly.

'I thought that you would never let yourself love another person after Ginny . . .' she murmured and then a wry grin tugged at her lips, 'but I guess I was wrong. Thank you for proving me to be mistaken.'

'Lu . . .' Harry's embarrassed blush spread and he peered up at her shyly. She placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

'I'm just happy that you are perhaps letting go, Harry. Let an old friend bask in a moment, yeah?' She sat back, her hands falling onto her lap as she looked at him, her head tilted to the side. There was so much love in her eyes that she had never let him see before.

After a long moment, Harry lifted his head and said quietly, 'I still love her . . . perhaps more than before . . . but with Draco - it's different. It has always been different, I guess. I don't know how to explain it, Lu . . . it's different, but similar at the same time.' He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 'Sorry that I'm such an idiot.'

'No, not an idiot,' she said with a smile. 'Just growing up and learning. Like all of us.'

'Perhaps . . .'

They lapsed into a thoughtful silence that was coloured by smiles and staring abound. Just as they had gotten to the level of pulling funny faces at one another for amusement, Draco strode out of the bathroom. He had a rare approving look in his eyes as he smirked at Luna, 'I must admit, you _do_ have good taste, Lovegood.'

A grin widened on the woman's face and she gave him a small bow. 'I do, don't I?' she said as she winked at him.

'Malfoy!' an irate voice yelled from the connecting room, 'You utter arse! I wanted a towel, not a _hand-towel_!'

'Don't worry, _dear_, it covers up the essentials! The Longbottom goolies are safe from view!' Draco shot back, smirking evilly. When Neville poked his head out from the ajar door, his hair was wet and dripping, his round face flushed as he scowled at the two chortling blonds on the bed.

'Harry, the towel please,' Neville said pleadingly, his brown eyes wide as he looked at his friend. Harry fingered the towel with a thoughtful expression, then glanced up at an overly hopeful Neville.

'For a kiss, I'm afraid,' Harry said cheekily. 'I still think we have to carry on from where we left off at the Greenhouse.'

Neville reddened, but answered firmly, 'Deal.'

Harry threw the towel at him and the other man disappeared into the bathroom once more. Draco lifted an eyebrow and looked very interested as he asked, 'Greenhouse? Oh, _do_ tell.'

Harry's green eyes brightened, 'Well, I followed him one day after breakfast . . .' Neville came out of the bathroom, his towel tied tightly around his hips, just as Harry was nearing the end of his tale. Harry slid off the bed and took the bemused brown-haired man into his arms, 'Then at that moment, he grabbed my tie to pull me up into a breath-taking kiss.'

Neville quirked an eyebrow at the man pressed up against him, his damp hair ruffled and still dripping at places. He glanced at his girlfriend's eager expression, then at Draco's challenging one – before leaning down to kiss Harry. It was a gentle, sound kiss – one of tentativeness and understanding. Harry ran his fingers through Neville's wet hair, pulling him closer and liking the steadying feel of the other man's hands on his hips.

As they drew back, Harry felt light-headed and warm as he nuzzled into Neville's neck. The dark-haired man found that he felt anchored in this man's arms, down to earth, and so very human. Everything seemed simple and clear. At the moment, Harry realised what Luna saw in his friend – what had started their deep love.

Those two were truly opposites. Dreamy Luna and practical, sensible Neville. Harry grinned as he kissed Neville's neck, liking how the man held back a sharp intake of air.

'Nev . . . your towel is going to fall off,' Draco drawled, breaking the quiet that had descended upon them. The brown-haired wizard blushed and he tightened the towel around himself without moving away from Harry.

'You see, Dray, his neck is _really_ sensitive,' Luna whispered loudly behind a hand, her grey eyes twinkling. 'He becomes like putty in your hands if you bite it.'

Neville glared at his woman as Draco laughed heartily on the bed. 'If you tell them secrets, I'll tell them yours,' Neville retorted with as much dignity he could muster in his embarrassment. Luna immediately blushed at his words, making Draco laugh harder, till he was holding his stomach and gasping for breath.

'Oh, _secrets_?' Harry perked up in interest. 'Spill the beans, Nev . . . Merlin knows we need all the leverage we can get against Lulu,' he said as he peered up at Neville, his expression betraying his deviousness and evil plans already forming in his mind.

Neville's mouth curved upwards on one side, 'Lulu?'

'A pet-name, if you will,' the green-eyed man carried on conversationally. 'Isn't it cute? I think it suits her.'

'It has potential. . .' Neville answered neutrally after he saw Luna's glare aimed at him. Harry sniggered and slipped out of the man's arms. He jumped onto the bed and in a flash, he had a very startled Luna flat on her back, her wrists pinned down above her head and he sat on her thighs to keep her down.

Harry smirked down at her, then shot a wink at Neville, asking smoothly, 'Secrets?'

Neville blinked, then grinned widely a moment later. 'Why, yes . . . lots of _secrets_.'

Draco slid closer, his silky boxers caressing his skin at the movement, and looked between the two men before him. His face broke into a grin as he saw a flash of understanding pass between them – at the gleam of playfulness in their eyes.

'Try the curve of her ear – its _sensitive_, you know,' Neville said teasingly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry leaned down and slowly licked Luna's ear, then he bit his lower lip as he saw her squirm and heard her breathing quicken.

'Neville . . .' she almost whined as she shot a dazed, half-hearted glare at her boyfriend. 'Don't . . . don't you dare-'

'But love, you _know_ you like it,' Neville murmured in a highly amused voice. 'We all know how much you love to play.'

'You . . . _you-_!'

Harry looked up at Draco, nodding as he ordered, 'The hands, Dray.'

The blond man pinned Luna's wrists to the mattress with a hand, smirking as he did so – running a stray finger down her arm. A glance made Neville hold her feet down and the brown-haired man took this opportunity to let his hands wander along Luna's naked legs – his touch feather-light and gently teasing.

'Please . . . guys . . .' Luna managed to get out, her blush intensifying as Neville's hand touched her inner thigh. 'This is e-evil . . .'

'Not as evil as you are on a daily basis, Lu,' Harry retorted in-between placing kisses on the underside of her jaw. 'Neville?'

The man's grin became toothy, 'Bite her softly under the corner of her jaw.'

'_Nev-ille_!'

'Yes, darling?' Neville asked mildly, with a completely straight-face. Luna glowered at him, but the effect was hampered by the deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Draco snickered, then resumed kissing her wrist.

Harry nibbled on the skin of her neck, kissing his way down the length, to her collarbone and finally the top of her towel. Harry looked over his shoulder at Neville and asked simply, 'Towel?'

Neville nodded and said solemnly in agreement, 'Towel.'

Draco glanced up – his gaze darting from Luna and Neville – and grinned, 'Towels? Interesting. . .'

Harry grinned up at him as he toyed the edge of Luna's towel out of its fold. 'Boxers?' His grin widened when Draco reddened and fingered the top of his underwear a little nervously. 'It's only fair, Dray . . .'

'I agree,' Neville said with a silly smile, his eyes twinkling madly.

'Harry . . . ' Luna murmured with an almost plaintive desperateness, ' . . . you will pay dearly for this!'

'I know,' Harry whispered breathily into her ear, 'And guess what? I can't wait.'

He pulled Luna's towel free and had to sit back for a moment to just admire the body that lay before him. Harry decided right then and there that Luna had one of the most beautiful pair of breasts known to mankind, next to Hermione's. He knew that he could stare at them for hours on end so he muse over their amazing imperfect perfection, but the need to touch, to show his admiration and wonder physically, was too much.

He cupped one of her breasts and ran his thumb over her nipple, liking how she leaned up to the touch. After another appreciative glance at Luna's breasts, he looked up at Neville, who was eyeing him with a knowing look.

'Secrets?' Harry asked, feeling a little breathless.

Suddenly, Harry felt Luna rise and wrap her arms around his waist, her soft breasts pressing against his chest in a very pleasant manner. With her cheek touching his, she whispered into his ear, 'Why don't you find them out yourself?'

Harry felt Luna's hand stray downwards and tug at the top of his underwear just as he felt Neville kiss the back of his neck. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as Neville's hot breath landed on his skin.

'Trust me, Harry, it is much more satisfying to find all the secrets out as you go along . . .' Neville murmured with his patient, knowing smugness. Harry thanked all the gods he knew of that the brown-haired man didn't know how hot that voice made him . . .

Harry bit Luna's shoulder playfully, making her giggle. 'Well then, are you guys up to a little exploring?'

Before anyone could reply, Luna blushed suddenly and said in a flustered voice, 'Draco, stop sucking on my fingers already!'

'I will,' came the muffled, overly smug response, '- if you get your other hand out of my pants, that is.'

Both Neville and Harry couldn't hold back their laughter.

xXx

'Hey, isn't that my shirt?'

Luna turned around, her eyes wide and far too innocent to be convincing. When Draco lifted a perfected sculpted eyebrow at the blonde woman before him, she couldn't help but grin impishly.

'I'm only borrowing it, love, so chill,' Luna said casually, 'I can't very well get back into my dirty pyjamas, now can I?'

Draco glanced at his shirt that was too big for Luna's small frame, which hung low down her thighs, and frowned. 'But-'

'Plus,' Luna carried on as if he hadn't spoken, 'Your clothes smell like you.' She tilted her head down to side, using a hand to lift the collar of the shirt to her nose, and smiled warmly. Her eyelids lowered slightly as her eyes darkened and she seemed to be lost in the smell she was savouring.

Draco couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Luna tightly. He hid his face in her shoulder, taking in her amazing scent that made his heart beat just a little bit faster. 'Merlin, you're far too cute to be true . . . I can't help but want to tie you to my bed and not let the world see you like this.'

Luna laughed airily, 'You kinky little wizard . . . don't worry, they'll be loads of time to exercise your fantasies. But mind you, I will only accept silk . . .'

Draco blushed slightly and straightened, loosening his hold on her. 'Of course, dear. You're talking to a Malfoy, remember?'

Draco looked into her twinkling grey eyes and grinned, but then he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that he was missing three shirts in his cupboard. One was accounted for, but the other two? Two pairs of pants were gone too . . .

'Ah, do you know, by any chance, where some more articles of my clothing have gone?' Draco asked in amusement.

'Well, you can go retrieve them if you want . . .' Luna said, while she tried to stifle a chuckle, 'But then you'd have two naked men walking around your quarters, Mr Malfoy.'

'I don't see anything wrong with that . . . '

'Think of your poor, unsuspecting guests!' Luna gasped in mock astonishment. 'They'd faint if they saw such a large amount of delicious man-flesh about.'

'Are my ears deceiving me? Did I just hear 'delicious man-flesh'?' a highly entertained, but curious voice asked from behind them. Both blonds turned and grinned at Harry, who stood by the doorway with Neville at his side.

'Why yes, you did, Mr Potter,' Draco answered snobbishly as he lifted his nose ever so slightly in air. 'Miss Lovegood and I were discussing the merits of me demanding to have my clothing back . . .'

'Oh, really?' Harry said, one of his eyebrows raised. 'And what, pray tell, is your verdict?'

'We were just about to get there,' Luna retorted cheekily, sticking her tongue out at the dark-haired man. 'Just so you know, _I_ was the one who was defending your dignity.'

'Or being a little possessive?' Neville retorted, grinning at the pink tinge that rose on her cheeks at his words. The brown-haired man looked across at Harry and Draco. 'Did she explain _why_ she stole my towel the first time round?'

'Now that you mention it . . . she didn't,' Harry murmured, smirking at the glare Luna sent to her boyfriend. 'We became a little pre-occupied to even think of an explanation.'

Luna scowled and said warningly, 'Neville . . .'

One of Neville's eyebrows rose, 'But, love, you were so cute . . . I just _have_ to tell them.'

Both Harry and Draco waited expectantly, mirth dancing in their eyes. Luna glanced at them and then gave out an exasperated sigh. 'Fine. But if any of you tease me – they'll be no 'exploring' for _long_ time.'

The three men pouted.

'And I _mean_ it.'

'Okay, okay . . .' Neville said, giving the blonde woman a placating smile with his hands raised. 'We understand completely, Luna.' Then the light in his eyes became excited. 'Well, onto the story! Okay, apparently some Ravenclaw girls in Luna's year were saying some unkind things about us and the fact that Luna and I were in a relationship. From what I gathered, they were dubious about Luna's choice and decided, unwisely, to start mocking a certain part of my anatomy within hearing distance of Luna . . .'

'Their comments were entirely untrue,' Luna cut in, glancing at Neville's captivated audience, who nodded solemnly, knowingly in reply.

'Then one day, Luna decided, without telling me, that she was going to prove those girls wrong.' Neville gave Luna an affectionate look. 'But she needed proof, of course. So once we had finished our shower that morning before breakfast, she suddenly ran off with my towel and clothes. I had no choice but to follow. I have never been so embarrassed in my life . . .'

Harry grinned toothily, 'Those girls must've had quite the show.'

'They did,' Luna smiled for a moment, then frowned at the floor. 'But after that Neville gained a few more admirers, who were not particularly interested in his battles in the war . . .'

'So to put it bluntly,' Neville said after she trailed off, 'Dear Lulu here was jealous.'

'I was not!' Luna said hotly. 'I just did not like those random girls that were _leering_ at you.'

Neville took a step forward and kissed Luna's forehead, whispering with amused, patient love, 'I know, I know . . .'

Luna crossed her arms and frowned up at her boyfriend, her lips pursed.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the entrance door. Draco swung round and walked to the doorway, frowning at the noise. After a moment hesitation, he glanced over his shoulder at Luna, gesturing at his open wardrobe as he said, 'Grab some pants, Lu, and get decent – or _I'll_ get jealous.'

She shot him a grin before he went off to see who was at his door. Just as Luna managed to zip up her pants, she heard Draco call out to them from the other room. 'Guys! Come see who finally decided to crawl out of their hole!'

As they walked into Draco's lounge, they caught sight of two very familiar people sitting together on one of the couches. In the orange, dancing light of the fire, both Ron and Hermione grinned sheepishly up at their friends. Harry couldn't help but notice how utterly relaxed they looked, or how much happiness shone in their eyes. As he watched them, his heart felt unbelievably light.

His best friends were finally happy.

_They look so right together . . ._

'Hey, guys . . . sorry that we didn't come down for meals . . .' Ron said as he scratched the back of his head.

A wide grin spread on Harry's face, 'Don't worry, Ron. We didn't go to them either.'

The red-head blinked, then his mouth opened slightly in realisation. 'Oh.'

'We were 'exploring' as Harry put it,' Luna added, in evident amusement as she noticed Harry's small blush. 'But don't worry, the boredom was easily defeated . . . But yeah, we didn't want to interrupt you guys.'

Ron gave them a blushing, appreciative 'thanks', while Hermione raised an eyebrow at their clothes and at the Slytherin crest sewn onto their shirts. Luna noticed her look and winked at her, 'So, how was your adjustment period?'

Hermione blushed, glancing at Ron affectionately and with love. A small smile tugged at her lips and she murmured, 'He's amazing . . .'

'I can fully understand that,' Luna replied as she sat down. They watched their men talk amongst themselves - it was obvious that Ron was being questioned and flirted with, by the blush he was sporting.

Hermione tucked a curl behind an ear and peered up at Luna, 'So . . . are you as tired as I am?'

The blonde woman grinned, 'You had one to deal with, beautiful – but I had three. Of course I'm tired.'

Hermione's blush deepened, her eyes slightly wide. 'Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot . . .'

A chuckle escaped Luna. As they sat side by side, they watched in amusement as their men, their lovers and friends talked and joked. Luna shifted in her seat and she glanced at Hermione, a mischievous light in her grey eyes.

Hermione looked over at her suspiciously.

'I've got a plan . . .' Luna finally said, grinning.

'And?'

'Will you kiss, Hermione Granger?'

A smile crept onto Hermione's face, 'You needed to ask?'

Luna shrugged, 'Basic courtesy, I guess. I didn't want to be slapped or smacked on the head. Or, in an unfortunate case, both.'

The curly-haired woman let out a small laugh. She grinned a moment later, and said with slight incredulity and disbelief, 'You're certainly one of a kind, Luna.'

'I'll take that as a yes then,' Luna retorted with a cheeky grin. She slid am arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. The other arm was around her neck and her hand became lost in brown curls that hung loose down her back. Their faces were close, a breath apart, then their foreheads were touching lightly.

'Prepare to be amazed,' Luna murmured, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved forward, capturing Luna's lips with her own.

Neither woman noticed the sudden lull in conversation the moment they kissed. Hermione parted her lips, wanting more taste, more feeling and reactions – more of _everything_. Hermione didn't even think to notice Ron's deep blush and his amazement as he watched them, nor did they hear Draco's catcalls and Neville's subsequent quiet reprimands. As they pulled out of the kiss, both mentally cursing the need for air, they blushed and grinned at one another.

'Amazed?' Luna asked as she intertwined their fingers together.

Hermione's grin widened, 'I certainly am, but not as much as Ron evidently.'

Both women glanced at Ron and laughed at his expression, causing him to redden further and hide his face in his hands. It was then that they noticed Draco playfully attacking Neville's already abused neck with his mouth and by the noises; it was obvious that neither were complaining. Harry seemed very interested and torn between joining the women and the men. Both looked very promising.

Ten minutes later, they managed to get the bedroom – leaving haphazardly thrown and abandoned clothes in their wake. When Hermione saw Draco's bed, she _tsked_ softly. With a critical eye, she withdrew her wand and said, 'The bed is far too small for all of us.'

When Draco overheard this, he retorted promptly and haughtily, 'Well, excuse me, Granger. I don't usually invite five other people to bed.'

Before Hermione could reply, Harry sighed in exasperation, 'Just shut up and kiss me, Dray. Or I'll make you shut up.'

'Har-'

Harry just kissed him quiet, making all thoughts of insults and snarky comments disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

xXx

_Ignorance is Bliss._

xXx

Severus Snape was not pleased.

For the past month and a half, he had suffered greatly – in his opinion. He despised his Seventh Year class of Defence Against the Arts with a growing passion and he was, admittedly, scared of walking through the corridors in case he came across Granger and Weasley attacking each other's faces. They had no decency whatsoever! Not only had he been wrong that they in fact been in a relationship before, but he also had to suffer seeing them look at each other in a nauseating fashion. In his very own class, no less! Weasley's expression was amusing to a small extent, as he looked more constipated than anything else.

But Merlin, adolescents were the scourge of this earth . . .

Even in the safety of the Staff Room, Severus could not escape. The teachers generally gossiped over the different relationships of their students, but somehow, because they were talking about the Boy-Who-Lived's _merry _friends – Snape couldn't help but be insulted. Couldn't his colleagues be observant enough to notice that he was within range of hearing and acknowledge the fact he utterly detested the people they were talking about?

Severus suppressed a sigh, thinking that such a small hope was in vain. The universe was just cruel in that way.

But at least he did not have to suffer Potter, the oh so good and perfect Boy Wonder, and his hormonal friends for long each day. Besides their daily lessons and meal times, Severus was blessedly free of their presences. Maybe the one good thing about the creation of that most unfortunate couple was that Granger was too busy swapping saliva with Weasley to get her knickers in a twist over school-work and extra potion lessons.

Maybe the world _was_ a good place after all, Snape mused to himself, for such small graces.

But one night, as he was patrolling the corridors near curfew, Severus saw a shape in a darkened alcove with hair suspiciously like Granger's fuzzy monstrosity. Then the shape moved, there was some soft giggling, and another shape was revealed. One with hair suspiciously like Draco Malfoy's.

The noisy, wet sounds were unmistakable.

Severus Snape froze at this point and fled to the safety of his quarters, not even daring to tread close the thought that a _Malfoy_ was snogging a _mudblood_, let alone that the mudblood was one Hermione Granger of all people. Snape was not so blind that he hadn't noticed Draco getting close to Potter's clique, but _that_ close? Had the boy no taste?

For a few days afterwards, Severus mused over the prospect of telling Weasley that his woman was cheating on him with a Slytherin _and_ one that had befriended him not so long ago. The ridiculously righteous anger that those Gryffindors were so famous for could knock some sense into Draco . . . That would teach the boy that snogging Gryffindors is not what one does when they are a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

But before Snape could do anything, he came across something he had _not_ wanted to see. Ever. On his way to Pomona Sprout's greenhouses for ingredients for his potions, Severus heard whispering voices and a crash. Suddenly, there was silence – and this prompted Snape to investigate. As he looked around a corner, in-between the greenhouses, he saw two students snogging each other like there was no tomorrow. And these were two very male students.

Normally, gay relationships were fine with Severus Snape. By Merlin, there were far too many people and their awful spawn in the world – so what was the problem with a few homosexuals? The less people and moody teenagers to deal with, the better. But in this incident, Severus found Weasley and Longbottom kissing roughly out in the open. Just by the fact that they were Gryffindors and part of Potter's revolting fan-club made the sight nauseating. Weren't both of them straight and taken by _women_?

Was _every _godforsaken Gryffindor content to cheat on their partner? Severus's carefully constructed and biased world was crumbling around his ears.

_Damn Potter. Damn Gryffindors._

Even after this most horrifying sight, Severus was given no rest. On the way to his classroom, he stumbled across Harry-_bloody_-Potter half mauling one unfortunate Draco Malfoy. Yes, it had to be mauling, or if he was seeing right – they were kissing one another. No, they were a semblance of friends, still eternal rivals, not _lovers_! Or anything even slightly romantic!

Things were not all right in Snape's happy world.

'Potter! Unhand Mr Malfoy!' Severus called out, startling the two unsuspecting men. They parted, both paling satisfyingly at the sight of their professor. Yes, they needed to fear their professor . . .

'Potter! Detention tomorrow for attacking a fellow student!' he snapped. He nearly growled when Potter's mouth twitched up into a _smile_. He was amused, the little bastard! The boy was truly worse than his father, more so than he'd thought.

'Mr Malfoy, it is past curfew and you are meant to be in bed,' Snape said in a low voice, still giving Potter one is really good scowls, to no apparent effect. One couldn't blame Snape for a lack of effort though. 'Go.'

Draco glanced up at Potter, an eyebrow raised, appearing completely unperturbed that he had been caught shoving his tongue down another boy's throat, let alone _Potter's_.

_What in Merlin's name is happening?!_

Wasn't Draco seducing Weasley's woman in some nefarious act of revenge? Hadn't he seen him snogging Granger? Something was going on and Snape wanted to know before he blasted Potter into tomorrow. The boy had to know, that was certain.

'I will give you a detention, Mr Malfoy, if I have to repeat myself.'

Draco looked at Potter again and nodded reluctantly, then set off out of the dungeons. In the dimly-lit passageway, Snape faced Potter with a deep scowl. 'Now, Potter, are you going to explain yourself?'

'Wasn't that pretty informative, Professor?'

_The nerve of the brat!_ Snape spat in his mind, then he straightened as he said, 'Unfortunately, it did. But why? Why are you targeting Mr Malfoy?'

Potter had a look of utter, exasperated disbelief on his face. 'Targeting? What the hell?'

Snape rolled his eyes, 'Since you are so stupid as to not understand, I am asking what ulterior motives you have.'

'I know that, Professor. But I'm having difficulty as to why it's being even asked.'

'You're a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin,' Snape explained, as if he was talking to a very young child.

'So?'

Snape nearly blanched. 'You are enemies!'

Potter shrugged, 'Not anymore.'

'He's a Malfoy! An ex-Death Eater!'

Potter frowned, crossing his arms. 'I don't care that he is either.'

Snape eyed him disbelievingly, then said, 'He's having an affair with Hermione Granger.'

'I know that.'

'What?' Snape's eyes were wide. 'What kind of twisted, immoral relationship do you have with him?'

All expression fell off Potter's face and he stared hard back at Snape, 'No matter what you say, I will still have him. No matter what you do, I'll still ask him to marry me at graduation. Now, if you will excuse me, Professor, I will take my leave.'

With that said, Harry Potter turned around and strode away.

_Harry Potter is going to marry Draco Malfoy?!_

A second later, Severus Snape promptly fainted.

xXx

**Authot's Note: **There it is: the end! Yatah! I finally finished a story on fanfiction! I haven't finished a story in months . . . so utterly amazing . . . -beams- Yes, I know this was weird and awful, but the end of this story refused to be anything but this. I tried, I fought, to make it romantic and mushy, but Snape was evil. Blame him.


End file.
